


Inamorata

by mave_m



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Consensual Infidelity, F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 32,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mave_m/pseuds/mave_m
Summary: in·am·o·ra·ta/iˌnaməˈrädə/nounnoun: inamorata; plural noun: inamoratasa person's female lover.In which Vanya is Five's biggest secret.
Relationships: Dolores & Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 181
Kudos: 180





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first time writing about fiveya and writing here in AO3. I'm sorry for any mistakes as English is not my first language. I also don't know how to tag, so if anyone could help me that'd be super great :) but i'll try to add more tags soon. thank youuuu

Five was… expensive, for Vanya, there's no other way to describe him to someone who doesn't know him. Which she doubts was possible, he's Reginald Hargreeves V after all. 

Five, as she calls him, is the love of her life. Nothing can measure her love for him. 

“You're in deep thought." Vanya looked up, she gave Five's sister a small smile. 

"I just remembered something," Vanya replied, Allison hummed, she didn't pay much attention to Vanya's reply, she saw the shoes of her dream. 

"Dolores was such a bitch last night." 

Vanya smiled, she didn't like to think bad about others, especially when it's Dolores. "How so?" Vanya asked. 

Allison groaned. "She's so annoying, she didn't even let Five talk to us, she's always butting in, calling him baby with that annoying voice of hers. Five looked so pissed." 

Vanya couldn't help but think about how pissed he was last night, and how she took him into her mouth, as he moaned her name, thanking her after with a kiss and whispering I love you into her ear. 

"I wish you ended up with Five." Vanya's heart dropped, Allison offered her a sad smile. "It would've been great to have you as my sister."


	2. Chapter 2

Vanya felt the bed dip, she used to be scared when that happened, but then she felt his hand on her waist. Five's hand were always warm. She's used to it, Five going to her place late at night. 

"Hi," Five whispered, kissing her cheek. Vanya smiled. 

"Hi," she mumbled. Five effortlessly scooped her, Vanya's face was now facing his chest. "Why didn't you change?" Five was still wearing his work clothes, expensive ass work clothes that made his butt look good. 

"Too tired to change, love." 

"Then why is your hand there?" Vanya was fully awake now, Five's hand were making its way to her panties.

"Never too tired to pleasure you," Vanya didn't need to look at his face, she knows that he's already smirking. 

"'m not in the mood," Vanya said, pushing him lightly. 

"Please?" 

To say that Five was shocked was an understatement, Vanya pushed his hand away, fixing her panties before standing up and grabbing her pillow. 

"Babe, come back!" 

Vanya took a deep breath, it's the little things that really breaks her heart. 

"Fuck, love." His hair was messy, lips red because Five likes to bite his lip when he's stressed. 

"I'm tired, Five." 

"Of me?" Vanya didn't need to meet his gaze, she knew that he'll use those eyes to make her forgive him easily. 

"No, just tired." 

"I lov–" Five didn't get to finish what he's saying, Vanya carefully shut the door and walked towards the couch. 

Vanya didn't want Five to buy this apartment for her, she wouldn't be able to afford this place if Five didn't pay for it. He offered to buy her a house, a big one, with a big garden, where they can get a dog. 

But that kind of house, was reserved for the wife. 

Vanya wasn't the wife. 

Five cursed himself, looking at the mirror, he saw the hickey, a large fucking hickey that Dolores made. He even called her babe. 

No wonder, Vanya wasn't in the mood. 

She smelled like Dolores, her expensive perfume that for some reason makes him nauseous. 

Maybe that's why Vanya couldn't look at him in the eye. Vanya was too shy to even complain. 

Five made his way to the shower, he needed to remove Dolores' scent from him, he didn't want to anger Vanya more. He knew that it was only a matter of time before Vanya gets tired of their arrangement. 

He couldn't afford to lose Vanya. 

"Vanya, Love." Five didn't care if he was tired, he just wanted to sleep beside Vanya. Even if it means cramping his long limbs to sleep on the couch with her. 

"Hi." Five smiled at Vanya, how soft her voice sounded when she whispered. 

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Vanya mumbled something that Five couldn't understand, taking it as a yes, he picked Vanya up and carried her to their bedroom. "I love you." He kissed her temple. 

"Is she really pregnant again?" Vanya asked after a moment of silence. She felt Five's grip on her waist tighten. "It's a yes or no question, Five." 

"No…" he answered. "Not that I'm aware of." 

"Do you want children at all?" Vanya asked, looking up to look at his eyes. Five smiled, his eyes were closed. 

"Let's talk about this in the morning, love." Vanya sighed. Closing her eyes, Five didn't want children, she didn't need a vocal answer to know. 

Five didn't want children. 

Vanya was sitting on the balcony, staring at nothing, holding a cup of black coffee, wearing Five's uni sweatshirt and her panties. 

Five swore that he'd fallen in love with her again. 

"Why are you sad?" Five asked, hugging Vanya from behind, placing his chin on her shoulder, careful not to hurt her. 

"I'm not." 

"Well you always put cream and sugar in your coffee unless you're sad, so tell me, Van, why are you sad?" 

Vanya sighed, how can she tell Five the truth? 

"I just forgot to buy some." Five nodded, not believing her. "You really don't want children?" 

Five shrugged, getting the mug from Vanya's hands. "I'd rather not have them." 

Vanya got her answer. 

"Is Dolores really pregnant?" Klaus raised his eyebrows when Vanya asked, the children she was handling were playing outside and her assistant teacher was with them. 

"I don't know. She looks like she gained a little bit though, her dresses are always tight," Klaus shrugged, giving Max another star, Vanya playfully rolled her eyes. 

"Dave will have a hard time washing off those stars." Klaus grinned at Vanya's statement. 

"That's the plan, and then he'll come here and talk to me." Dave, was the hot single dad of Max. Klaus seems to like him, and he's really kind, so it didn't surprise Vanya when she learned about Klaus' little crush on him. 

"Five doesn't want children." 

"Are you pregnant? Please don't tell me that you asked about Dolores because you are." 

Vanya smiled. "I'm not, we're safe, always safe." 

Klause gave her a sad smile, he was the only one who knows about Vanya's relationship with his adopted brother. "Kids!" Klaus called, and everyone who were painting looked up to their 'Teacher Aus' "Let's give, Teacher Vanny a hug, a group hug!" 

Vanya didn't feel as sad anymore, even with sticky face kisses, paint on her shirt, how messy they are and she will be, she didn't care. 

She wanted children.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is Dolores pregnant?" Allison asked Five, making him frown. 

"What's with everyone?"

“Is Dolores pregnant?” Five dropped his pen to look at his sister, his brows furrowed. Allison raised her hand in defense as she sat down on the couch in Five’s office.

“Why is everyone asking me that?” Five asked, continuing to read whatever was in the file.

“Klaus asked Ben, who asked Diego, then Ben asked Luther, Luther was too scared to ask you.” A smile crept up on Five’s lips. Luther is indeed a coward, asking Allison to ask him even though his office was just down the hall. “So… is she?”

Five decided to look at his only sister. “No, I don’t think so.”

Allison nodded. “Five,” she called, walking up to his desk. “Can you get me, Klaus and Vanya a reservation to that fancy restaurant? The one where you bought Ben and Luther?”

“Vanya?” he asked, checking his phone if Vanya texted him or something.

“Yeah.” Allison answered. “Klaus said that Vanya needs cheering up.”

“Really?” Five asked. Allison nodded, checking her nails. “How so?”

“Vanya’s turning 30 soon. Klaus said something about children? wouldn’t surprise me, she’s a preschool teacher for a reason, Five.”

“She wants children?”

“For someone with multiple degrees you’re kinda dumb, weggie.” 

Five cringed, hearing the nickname his siblings used to call him. 

"Elaborate please." 

" _I heard a rumor,_ that Klaus was asking Ben, Luther and Diego to donate to our dear Vanny." 

"Really?" Five asked, leaning to focus on what Allison was saying. 

"I hope Vanya chooses Ben, imagine those Russian-Asian babies?" 

Five's blood boiled, thinking about his Vanya and Ben together. 

"But it all depends to what Vanya will do or choose, I just want to see her happy, she's been our best friend ever since, Five. She deserves to start her own family." 

Five took a deep breath, thinking about Vanya with someone else. 

"Five, can you get us into that restaurant?" 

Five nodded, pressing his secretary's number. "Can I join?" 

* * *

Klaus looked at Five, Vanya kept her gaze on the floor, Ben and Luther were talking, Diego was playing with the knife as they waited for their order, Allison was talking to Dolores. 

Five was seated across Vanya, cursing himself. Dolores tagged along, and he couldn't say no. 

"I asked Ben," Klaus said loudly, making Dolores shut up about whatever she bought last week. 

"Ask Ben what?" Vanya said in a low voice, still not meeting any of their gaze. 

"To donate." 

"Oh! Is that about charity? Five and I would love to be a part of that!" Dolores said, her voice too cheery for Five's liking. 

"Not this charity, Vanny here, wants to start a family, so I suggested, why not Ben?" Ben and Vanya's cheeks were flushed. 

Luther nodded. "That would make sense, Vanya and Ben were the closest when we were kids." 

Five's knuckles were turning white in annoyance. 

"If Vanya wants smart babies, she should choose Ben," Allison added, drinking from her cocktail. "Claire would love a cousin." 

"Vanya Hargreeves sounds nice," Diego added. 

"Can we not talk about it?" Vanya mumbled, giving everyone a small smile. 

"Yeah, we should change the topic," Five said. 

"How about you and Dolores? When will you start trying again?" Luther asked, Vanya started to play with the hem of her sweatshirt. 

Dolores leaned into Five's chest. "We're trying," she said with a smile. "Hopefully, we'll meet this one." 

"E—excuse me, I have to go to the restroom." Everyone looked at Vanya, she gave them a small smile. 

The miscarriage of Dolores Hargreeves wasn't a secret, everyone knew how it happened. How the heir of Umbrella Corp. got married all of a sudden because he got a model pregnant. 

Vanya knew that she had no right to question their choices to try again. Dolores and Five were married. She was just a family friend, an ex-girlfriend turned mistress. 

Mistress. 

Vanya wiped her tears, looking at her own reflection. 

" _Are you okay?"_ Klaus whispered, Vanya nodded. "Are you sure?" 

Vanya smiled, looking down. "It's okay, Klaus." 

Vanya tuned out Dolores' voice, her head hurts. "You look pale." She looked up and saw Five staring at her. 

"Vanny is always pale," Diego replied. 

"Do you need anything?" Ben asked, removing his glasses. Five watched his brother put a hand on Vanya's back. 

"I don't feel that good." 

Ben looked around to see if their food was on their way. "Do you want to go home? I can drive you, if you want." 

"Ooooohh! Ben's making his moves on Vanny!" Klaus teased, Allison gave him a high five. Diego stood up to ask for their food, Luther was now talking with Dolores.

Five's jaw clenched as he watched Vanya and Ben get too comfortable for his liking. 

"Can we buy a salad on the way home?" Vanya asked Ben. 

Ben nodded. "We can, Vanya. _Anything you want._ " 


	4. Chapter 4

Vanya was staring out, watching the people on the street as they pass by. The salad that Ben bought, sitting nicely on her lap. 

"It's okay to cry, Vanny." Vanya looked at Ben. "About Five and Dolores, it's okay to cry." 

"I'm not… it doesn't…" Vanya couldn't find the right words to say. 

"You and Five were supposed to last, that ring was supposed to be for you, we all know that." Vanya closed her eyes, she didn't want to remember. 

"That was 4 years ago, Ben." 

"It doesn't mean that the pain is completely gone. You don't have to push it behind, you can cry, Vanny." 

Five, Five was supposed to be hers, every Hargreeves sibling knows that Vanya was for Five and Five was for Vanya. Even their father couldn't do anything about it. 

Vanya didn't know that Dolores would be the one to ruin them. 

"Bunny…" Vanya looked at Ben, hearing her old nickname as he opened the door for her. 

Vanya hugged him tight, a good thing that Ben already removed his coat, and he was wearing a knitted sweater underneath. Vanya cried, something that she didn't do for a very long time. 

Ben didn't say anything, he didn't tell her that it was going to be okay, because he wasn't sure if it was going to be okay. He just stood there, rubbed Vanya's back. 

Ben was there. 

Ben can be seen with Vanya in public. 

Five, was watching them from the balcony of Vanya's apartment, fist clenched. Seeing Ben play with Vanya's hair as she poured her heart out. Seeing Vanya cry because of him. 

Vanya belongs to Five and everyone should know that. 

"Bunny," Ben breathed out, catching Vanya's attention. She already saw Five from her balcony. 

"Ben," Vanya whispered. 

Ben gave her a soft smile, "I'm here, Vanya. Always here for you." 

Five wanted to go down and punch Ben, to pull Vanya away from him. Vanya wasn't supposed to touch and caress Ben's cheek, Vanya wasn't supposed to pull his sweatshirt and kiss him, her hand on his nape as she tiptoes to kiss his brother. Ben wasn't supposed to hold her waist. Ben wasn't supposed to kiss back. 

Five was beyond mad. He was furious, he wanted to make Ben's life a living hell. 

"I'm sorry!" Vanya quickly said, she didn't know what came over her. "I'm sorry, Ben." 

Ben gave Vanya a smile, pushing her hair back. "If this," Ben said, pointing at them. "Doesn't mean anything at all, it's fine for me." 

"I don't want to hurt you." 

"I don't want you to hurt yourself," Ben whispered, giving Vanya a hug. "You don't deserve it, Bunny." 

Vanya's eyes widened. Did Ben know about the affair? 

"What?" 

"I know you still love him, Vanya. You don't deserve this, you deserve to be happy." 

Vanya didn't say anything, she just felt Ben place a feathery kiss on her forehead, watching Ben drive away. 

She sighed, fishing out her keys from her bag. Vanya didn't know why she kissed Ben. She loves Five, she knows that her heart belongs to Five. 

Five loves his siblings, he learned to love them when his father adopted five kids. He loved them because he wasn't alone anymore, He loves each and everyone of them, even when they called him "Weggie" or when everybody thought that he doesn't care about them because they were adopted. 

He loves his siblings, Ben included. But he wouldn't let him have Vanya. 

Vanya didn't look at Five, she just removed her shoes and walked past him. Five sighed, watching Vanya. 

"Let's talk." Vanya said, Scaring Five. Because the last time she heard that tone was when he admitted that he got Dolores pregnant. 

"I love you, Vanya." 

Five didn't hear any response from Vanya, she just went straight into the kitchen and prepared coffee for Five. 

Vanya closed her eyes as she felt Five's hand wrapped on her waist. "Don't leave me again, i'll leave her, leave the company to Luther or Ben." 

"You can't do that, Five." 

Vanya faced Five, seeing how tears fell out of his eyes. She wanted to just hug him and kiss those tears away. Reginald's only biological son was willing to give everything away just for Vanya. 

"I can, we can go somewhere far, I can leave her." 

"Just like you left me?" 

"You know I didn't want that to happen." 

"Five," Vanya sighed. "I'm tired." 

"Tired of me?" 

"Tired of hiding, tired of this life." 

"I love you, Vanya. Isn't that enough?" 

"I don't want this anymore. Five." 

"You kissed Ben." 

"You kiss Dolores, everyday, every night. Don't fucking try me, Five."'


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lil flashback of what happened between them.

Vanya was sitting in 'their' penthouse apartment, wearing Five's pajama pants and shirt that swallows her small frame, The television was on but Vanya wasn't focusing on it. She was focused on checking some papers from her students. 

Until she heard his name. 

" _Reginald Hargreeves V, the only heir of Umbrella Corp. Or commonly knows as Five Hargreeves was seen in a restaurant with model, Dolores, afyer the rumors of Mr. Hargreeves getting Dolores pregnant, they were seen entering together, Mr. Hargreeves even opened the door for Dolores. What a gentleman indeed! No wonder every girl in America wants him"_

_"I thought he had a girlfriend?"_

_"Well, John, Mr. Five Hargreeves didn't confirm anything, Maybe that wasn't serious!"_

Vanya closed her eyes, she wasnt religious but hearing that made Vanya pray that it was just a dream. 

Five could never forget the look in Vanya's eyes when he told her the news. He expected her to hurt him, to slap him, to shout at him, but Vanya didn't. 

Vanya stayed silent, her fists where clenched, trying to catch her breath. 

And when Vanya looked up at him, with tears in her eyes, Five's heart broke, she looked at him with betrayal. He watched as Vanya walked into their room, grab a bag and hurriedly stuffed her clothes inside.

"V, let's talk." Vanya didn't listen, she continued on grabbing whatever she owns and struggled to wear her jeans. Five pulled her arm, "Come on, baby, Don't be like this." 

Vanya slapped him. 

He stared at her in shock, Vanya was shaking in anger. "Don't fucking touch me, Don't call me baby, Just stop." 

"I was drunk!" Five explained, rubbing his cheek. 

Vanya laughed, with tears in her eyes. "You fucked her in our bed, you let her wear my clothes after, you called her baby." Vanya pushed him away. "I can't fucking look at you right now, I can't..." The memory of Five moaning Dolores' name and calling her 'baby' as she rode him haunted Vanya. The memory of watching Five, looking and smirking at the camera as she moaned his name and tugged his hair will forever haunt Vanya. 

Five watched Vanya slid down, hugging her knees as she cried in pain. "I'm sorry." Five tried to hug her, but Vanya pushed him away. "I love you," he said, sitting beside Vanya. 

"You can't say that... Don't... I just..." Vanya couldn't find the right words to say. Her mind was having a hard time processing everything, it was just a rumor, a stupid rumor, but a video changed everything. _"Am I not enough?"_ Vanya managed to mumble. 

"You're enough, Vanny, More than enough." Five said, moving to face her.

Vanya looked at Five, his hair was a mess, tears were streaming down his face, bags under his eyes, his lips were swollen from him constantly biting due to frustration. Different from the Five that everyone knows, different from the Five that everyone sees. 

But Vanya couldn't look at him, she couldn't see the man she loves.

Vanya look at him with disgust. Five cried at the sight of Vanya moving away from him, she didn't want him to touch her, she didn't want to go near him. 

She didn't want him. 

_"I love you,"_ Vanya whispered, laughing at herself. Five stared at her and saw her smiling sadly at him. _"I have loved you since we were ten."_

_"I loved you since we were seven, V."_

Vanya cried, tears were flowing as she laughed. "I've been with you since we were 13. _Maybe you got tired of me._ "

Five hurriedly shaked his head. "No, I'll never get tired of you, V. Never." Five felt his chest constrict, he was the one who cheated and yet Vanya was blaming herself. _"I loved you then, I love you now, I'll love you tomorrow, and I will be loving you until the rest of my life."_

"Did you love me the day you had sex with her?" Vanya replied. 

Five didn't answer, simply because there was no answer to her question. He made a mistake, he made a fucking mistake that'll ruin his life. 

"I wanted to marry you this year," Vanya whispered. "You've been asking me since the I turned twenty and i'm twenty-five now and I... I wanted to say yes this year, I wanted to be your wife, I was ready to marry you, Five." Vanya used her hand to wipe her own tears. "Maybe I made you wait too long?" Vanya sighed. "How long have we been together?" 

Five looked at her. "Twelve years," Five whispered.

Vanya nodded, looking at the ceiling. "Twelve years," she repeated. "Twelve years with you." 

"I can marry you right now, Let's fly to Vegas, or I'm paying someone to marry us right now, if you want V. We can get married, I can make that happen." 

Vanya looked at Five with a small smile, she moved to face Five. Caressing his cheeks, Five leaned into Vanya and kissed him. 

Their foreheads were touching, Vanya still has her hand on Five's cheeks, Five was crying and Vanya's heart ached ache at the sight of Five. 

The digital clock on their bedside table made a small noise that made Five open his eyes. 

" _Thirteen years."_ Vanya whispered. Five's eyes widened, it completely slipped out of his mind. "Thirteen years with you was great, Five." 

"Wh-What?" 

"I'm letting you go." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, my midterms would start on monday until friday, i MIGHT not have the time to write chapters, but i'll miss seing your comments :(( wish me luck!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist after seeing your comments!! It made me kilig (in the Philippines, thats like butterflies in the stomach? I think.) So here's another one!! I'll try to update when my subject are not that hard!! 🥰 thank youu!!!!

Reginald Hargreeves V

His name screams power, fame and fortune. Coming from a line of businessmans, Five knew that his fate was to be the heir of Umbrella Corp. He knew that he could get whatever he wants.

His dad was shit. Always busy, leaving him with Pogo and his mother. The house was too big for Five to be alone, so he wished for a sibling.

He got five.

Allison, Luther, Diego, Ben, Klaus,

His father may be shitty, but his mother got a heart of gold. Due to her old age, she can not give Five a biological sibling, giving birth to him was dangerous enough, that his father couldn't risk it.

An orphanage burned down, the records of his siblings went with it. His father, being shitty, decided to use Five's birthday as their own.

Thus, the Hargreeves siblings celebrated their birthday on October 1st.

Allison was the prettiest woman in his eyes, second to their mother of course. But on their seventh birthday, she invited Vanya.

The love of his life, Vanya Smirnov.

Vanya stood beside Allison, in her white dress. A simple white dress that made Allison's shiny pink one, ugly in Five's eyes.

His sister wasn't the prettiest one in the room anymore.

Vanya is.

He wanted to Vanya his, he wanted Vanya to be with him forever. So he asked his father to think about doing business with the Smirnov's. Vanya's father was a rich Russian man, who married an american woman. His father looked at him and gave him a smile.

If he was proud of him, or if it was because of the money, he wasn't sure. He didn't care. All he cared about is Vanya.

Vanya went to school with them. Sometimes, slept over with Allison. Five was fine with Vanya and Allison hanging out, he got to stare at Vanya and happy that his sister found someone, because in a house full of boys, you'd really go crazy.

Then Ben became the reason of Vanya's coming over. Five couldn't count the number of pencil and pens he broke, because Ben was teaching Vanya to play the violin.

" _Five?"_ his breath hitched when he heard her voice. Vanya was still wearing her uniform as they just came home from school.

"Vanya." Vanya smiled, and Five was sure that he wanted to marry this woman. To give everything that she wanted, to provide for her, to make a family. Only with Vanya.

"Can you help me with Mathematics? and Physics?" Vanya shyly said. "Ben is out with Allison and Klaus, and Luther is playing with Diego."

Five nodded, opening his door wider for Vanya to come in. His room wasn't the biggest, infact it was the same as his siblings. His mother had made sure that it was going to be fair among them.

Vanya stood beside his bed, awkwardly. He felt his cheeks blush when Vanya was staring at his sheets, it had the planets on it, and a little monkey stuffed toy given to him by Mr. Pogo, his dad's secretary.

"You can sit, Vanya." Five said, getting some pencils and papers to help Vanya.

Vanya had a hard time with their lessons, but Five enjoyed every minute of it, staring at her face, the faint smell of her perfume, noticing that she frowns everytime he explained something. Five enjoyed that he had Vanya to himself.

That was the start of Five and Vanya.

Vanya's father, died when they were thirteen. They lost everything, Vanya had to transfer schools, she was there every night because her mother was working two jobs to provide for Vanya.

Five hated seeing Vanya cry, but he loved having her over every night.

Vanya held his hand first. They snuck out and were walking home from Griddy's. Vanya have him a cheeky smile. " _Your hands are cold."_ She whispered.

Five didn't say anything but he did tighten his grip on Vanya.

Five kissed her first. It was quick, sloppy, but it was Vanya. Her cheeks became turned red and her finger ghosted over her lips.

He closed his eyes, waiting for a slap, a punch, any reaction was better than silence.

Vanya pulled his collar.

Vanya hugged his torso, "You have to promise me—"

"I promise."

"You didn't even let me finish," Vanya giggled.

He didn't care. He can promise everything to Vanya, whatever she wanted, he'll give her, whatever she needs, he'll provide.

"Promise to not break my heart."

"Never." 

He hugged her tight. He wouldn't let Vanya go. "I'd marry you, start a family with you. Only you, Vanya."

Vanya smiled at him. "I'll say yes to you then."

" _No."_ Five frowned, Curious as to why Vanya said no. Vanya helped him get up from.

"No?" Five asked. Vanya closed the black velvet box. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"No, silly." Vanya touched his cheek. "I love you."

"But you said no."

"I said no to the proposal, not breaking up with you."

"You still love me?"

"I do." Vanya answered. "But, we're too young to get married."

"You love me?"

"I love you." Vanya said, snaking her hand around his neck and gently kissing him.

He'd ask her again next year.

At 22, She said no because her mother just died.

At 23, His mother died and Vanya wasn't ready yet.

At 24, Five's father died, and his will stated that his biological son, Five will inherit the company, the largest shares was reserved for Five.

His siblings didn't care. Allison was an actress, Diego was in the police academy, Luther was happy in his job at the company, Klaus was a preschool teacher, Ben was more than fine in his position.

"No." Vanya answered.

Five thanked God that the restaurant was empty.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I don't want to add to your stress, Five," Vanya said. "I love you."

Five nodded. "I love you."

Maybe next year.

She gasped when he slid the ring in her finger, it fit. It looked like it was made for her.

"I can't wait to be Mrs. Hargreeves!" Dolores squealed in delight, taking photos to show the world the ring.

The ring that was made for Vanya.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's Dolores for ya! :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, I really love reading comments!! 🥺

Dolores. 

Her name literally means sorrowful. 

But she didn't want her life to be any like her name. 

She knew she was beautiful, and she made sure that everyone else would stare at her the moment she enters the room. 

She wanted to be rich, but modeling wouldn't make her RICH. 

So with her connections, she managed to get invited to one of Klaus' art exhibit. 

Klaus Hargreeves, 

Hargreeves. The richest in America, and on its way to dominating the world. 

Klaus didn't want her. 

Ben was too quiet. 

Luther had his eyes on someone else. 

Diego had another type. 

Five, was her type. 

Smart, Handsome, Rich, Powerful. 

Dolores made it her goal to have him. 

Klaus' exhibit was always to perfect opportunity for Dolores. The siblings were complete, it was known that no matter how busy Five gets, he'd make time for his siblings. 

The perfect opportunity for Dolores to get his attention. 

After talking to Five in multiple occasions, all about Klaus' art, Dolores realized that he simply didn't care about her. 

He didn't look at her face. 

He didn't look at her cleavage. 

He didn't even look at her outfit. 

He stared at one particular of painting of a woman, wearing a white dress while playing with children. It was the most expensive piece that was bought by a mistery bidder. 

Dolores just knew that it was Five, by the way he smirks at himself when no one can top his bid. 

Klaus masterpiece that year was a big painting of children wearing uniforms, it was colorful in a way that you'd instantly see it from a far. One had the space behind him, one had knives, one had words behind her, one had ghosts behind and one had books. Two were holding hands and had hearts behind them. 

One may say that it was a portrait dedicated for his siblings. 

But it has seven children. 

"I'd like to call my siblings to go up here," Klaus said into the microphone, wide smile on his face. 

Allison came up first, with a smile on her face as she kissed his brothers cheeks and complimented his skirt. 

"I got it from your closet," Klaus replied which gathered laughs from everybody. 

Luther, was with Diego and Ben. All hugging Klaus tightly. 

Five walked gracefully, knowing that everyone was looking at him. He hugged Klaus and gave him a small smile. 

Cameras started to flash, Five Hargreeves didn't smile that often. 

He fixed his suit and stood beside Klaus. 

Klaus counted the persons on the stage. Gasping when he only counted six. "Where's my Vanny? Vanny?" he looked at the crown looking for Vanya. 

Five whispered something in his ear. And proceeded to go down the stage in search for Vanya. 

Five Hargreeves didn't like people aside from his family. He'd send his assistant to get someone for him, he didn't like talking to them unless it was for business. 

But Five Hargreeves came back with a tiny woman beside him, helping her go up the stage. Five smiling softly when Vanya hugged Klaus and Klaus kissed her forehead in return. 

Dolores noticed Five Hargreeves staring at Vanya with fondness in his eyes as Klaus was thanking everybody who bought his art and how it'd go to his chosen charity. 

Five Hargreeves was with Vanya Smirnov. 

Having brown hair looked good in Dolores, one may say that it suited her perfectly. It bought out the color of her eyes, matched her pointed nose and prominent cheekbones. 

She added bangs to match Vanya's. 

Five Hargreeves had finally noticed her. He was sitting in the bar alone. Drinking expensive whiskey, he stared at her face and her white shirt with black polka dots. 

"You look like you need a friend." Five looked at her, his cheeks were flushed and he lazily smiled. 

"Thank you," he politely replied. "Would you like a drink?" 

"Yes."

"Finally," Five said bitterly. "Somebody said yes to me." 

Dolores raised her brows, Five had juts closed another deal that would add money to his company. Dolores didn't get why he looks so gloomy. 

Five liked hearing her 'yes'. 

Five liked hearing the word 'yes' 

Dolores loved seeing him smile at her. 

Dolores fell in love with Five. 

Five thought that wasn't cheating on Vanya, he would never. He made sure to not touch her in any way possible. He kept his distance from Dolores. He just wanted someone to say yes to him all the time. 

He spent money on Dolores, because Vanya always said 'no' if Five wanted to buy her something. And Dolores would say yes to shiny and things with sequins. 

Five just wanted to hear the word 'yes' 

Dolores' phone would ring, late at night. "Would you like a new necklace?" Five would ask in a low-voice. 

"Yes," She'd breathe out. 

"Good." He'd end the call and she'd wake up with a new necklace that Vanya didn't want. 

Dolores gets the things that Vanya didn't like. 

Dolores didn't mind. 

Dolores loved Five. 

He was drunk, too drunk that he wasn't in the right state of mind. Dolores helped him lay down, the portrait of Vanya that Klaus painted was above his bed. 

"I'll ride you," Dolores whispered, placing soft feathery kisses to his jaw. She couldn't let him see the portrait. 

Five said yes. 

"Yes, She's pregnant." was the kind of yes that Five didn't want to hear. Dolores saw his clenched jaw, how he managed to thrash the doctor's office which he paid for and donated a lot of money so they won't press any charges. 

"I'm sorry." Dolores mumbled. 

Five didn't say anything. He wasn't happy, but Dolores will make sure that he'll be. 

Because her job was to give whatever Vanya can not. 

She gave him an heir, when Vanya couldn't even give him a yes.

Dolores Hargreeves, made sure that she'd get what she wanted. Five, power, fame and fortune. 

She got it all. 

She'll fight to keep it. 


	8. Chapter 8

Vanya, 

"Gift of God." 

Which is what her parents reminded her from the day she was born. Vanya was a gift to everyone she knew. 

Vanya was Allison's first friend. 

Klaus' best friend and the one he cried on to when some guys from math class bullied him. 

Ben's music partner. 

Luther's food buddy. 

Diego's videogame partner. 

And Five's lover. 

"Have I told you?" Five asked, staring at Vanya. 

"Told me what?" She asked, removing her glasses to look at her boyfriend who just got out of his shower. 

"That I am the luckiest man in the world because I got you?"

Vanya blushed and opened her arm, Five grinned and almost ran towards her. "Careful with the papers!" 

Five smiled, gently putting the papers to the bedside table before getting between Vanya's legs to hug her, resting his head on her tummy. 

Vanya played with his hair. "Why is my baby being extra clingy?" 

"I just love you so much, baby." 

"Yeah?" Vanya asked, cupping Five's cheeks. 

He nodded. "So much." 

Vanya liked seeing Five like this. Soft, because Vanya knows how he puts on a serious face everyday. She likes seeing Five cuddly and happy. 

She kissed his forehead. "I love you." Five flipped them over so he could hug Vanya better, smiling as he heard Vanya giggle.

"We should get Klaus paint a portrait of us." Vanya stared at the painting Five bought from Klaus. "It's not a big deal, you know that." Five kissed her shoulder. 

"It's expensive," Vanya argued, remembering that Five spent a million on a painting of her. 

"Nothing is too expensive if it's for my baby." 

She loves him much more than she knows. 

"You're not thinking of forgiving him, are you?" Klaus asked, Vanya watched as he carefully ate his sandwich. 

"They look happy." 

"Look is the key word, my dear," Klaus winked. Vanya stayed silent, looking at the kids who were eating their snacks. "You already forgave him, didn't you?" 

Vanya smiled, making Klaus shake his head. 

"You love him too much," 

"I know." 

Vanya loves Five. 

It was five months after they broke up. 

Five months since she last saw him. 

Five months since she last kissed him. 

Vanya misses her Five. 

Because eversince they were younger, Five has always been Vanya's and Vanya was Five's. 

She frowned in her small apartment, standing in nothing but his old shirt, while she picked up the small envelope by her door. 

She ended up smashing plates and somehow, pieces ended up in her palms and foot that she had go call Klaus to bring her to the hospital. 

She felt numb. 

Five went to fetch him.

"I called Klaus." She breathed out, feeling his cold hands trace her thighs lightly while he helped her put on some shorts. 

Five smiled. "He can't make it, he called me." 

"How dare you invite me?" Vanya asked, her voice above a whisper. 

"I didn't invite you," Five replied. 

Vanya saw the ring on his finger before nodding. It was too late... Five had already married Dolores. 

"You know you can tell me right." Vanya looked at Five who was focused on driving. 

"Tell you what?" 

"That if you want me to go back to you, I will. I will drop everything and come home you, Vanya." 

Vanya stared at the dried blood in her hands. She wanted to tell him the truth, she wanted her Five back. 

"No," Vanya whispered, seeing that Five's jaw clenched. She reached out using her other hand, instantly calming Five down. "You're going to have a son or a daughter, you're going to be the best father out there. You hear me?" 

"Yeah." Vanya nodded, letting her hand linger a little more. "You can't cry on me, Vanya." 

Vanya chuckled, wiping her own tears. "Is that so?" 

"I might break off my promise to you, I don't want to see you cry, Vanya, not when its because of me." Vanya nodded. 

Because Vanya made Five promise that he would choose his child over Vanya. 

"I love you, V. I hope you know that." Vanya nodded. "Take care, i'll call someone to send you home." He said with a small smile, his hand was cupping her cheeks. "Careful, I may not be there next time." 

Seven months has passed. 

Vanya deleted her social medias, Vanya doesn't turn her television anymore, Vanya doesn't care about the world at all. 

Seven months. 

Because every news article she sees is about Five and Dolores. How they'll have a daughter, who Vanya prays looks like Five. 

Vanya is slowly accepting the fact that Five wasn't hers anymore. Five belongs to his daughter and wife now. 

Vanya realized that she loved Five much more than she knows when she rushed to the hospital at 3:00 AM when Klaus called and muttered his name. 

Because no matter what happens, Five will always need Vanya, and Vanya would stop everything she does to come to Five. 

No matter how much it hurts, no matter how busy Vanya was. There will always be time for Five. 

"Vanny," Klaus whispered, he had a frown on his face, and every Hargreeves siblings had a gloomy look in their faces. 

"Where?" Vanya asked, and Allison pointed to the men's comfort room. Vanya didn't waste any time. 

"Five?" she said in a low-voice. The mirrors were broken, she could see his phone smashed on the floor, she could hear Five sobbing.

Vanya's heart broke. 

"Hi," Vanya said, trying her best not to cry when she saw Five sitting on the floor, his head tucked between his knees. "Five, love, I'm here." Vanya gasped, seeing Five with tears, his lips were shaking. 

Vanya crawled towards him, pulling him into her chest. Uncomfortable was an understatement, Five was so much taller than Vanya, but they didn't care. 

They didn't care that they were on the floor, they didn't care that everything was ruined, Vanya didn't care about what will happen next. 

Vanya only cares about Five. 

"I lo-lost her, V." Vanya hugged him tighter, wiping the blood off his knuckles. "We lost her." Five clutched on Vanya's shirt. 

"I'm here," Vanya promised. 

"Don't leave me, V." Five pleaded, looking into her eyes. "I already lost her, I can't lose you too, it would break me, V." 

Vanya kissed the top of his head. "I won't, I won't leave you. You won't lose me." 

Because Vanya had always loved Five, much more than he loves her and much more that she knows. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: mentions of blood and miscarriage.

Five and Dolores. 

Five didn't want her. She just happened to be the mother of his child. 

"You should take care of yourself." Five watched Dolores, cleaning his room, picking up the empty bottles of beer. 

"You shouldn't be here." 

"And who will?" Dolores asked, staring into Five's eyes. "You need me." 

"I don't." 

Dolores nodded, she didn't want to anger Five even more. "I need you, we need you." 

His gaze went down to her stomach, her bump was pretty much non existent. His child needed him. He promised Vanya that he'll be the best father. Even if Vanya wasn't the mother. 

So Five watched her, gently clean up his penthouse, careful not to move too much. 

Five watched as her things started to occupy the place that Vanya once has. 

Five watched her enter his life. 

Dolores knew, that she needed to make her way inside because Five wouldn't open the door, and Vanya had the key. 

As much as Five denies it, he wanted that child. He gave Dolores everything she needs. 

For his child. 

Vanya wanted a house, with a big backyard, in a safe community. 

He gave that to Dolores. 

"I'm not talking to you," Klaus said, raising his brows at Five. 

"Are you mad at me?" 

Klaus sarcastically laughed. "Everyone is mad at you, Reginald." Klaus knew that his words may feel like venom, but he doesn't care. 

"Is she okay?" 

"You can't ask that when you know that you're the reason why she's hurt in the first place." Ben answered. Five raised his brows at Klaus. 

"It's Friday, in case you forgot, we eat out at Fridays." Klaus shrugged trying to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal. 

Five felt guilty. "Is she inside?" He asked. 

Klaus shook his head. "Vanya's at her apartment, she's sick." Five didn't answer, he just put his hand in his pocket and searched for his keys. "You shouldn't." Five met his eyes. 

"What?" 

Klaus suddenly stood up straight. "You got to stop hurting her, you can't keep on doing that to Vanya." 

"I..." Five was lost for words. 

"Go home to your wife, Five." But his wife wasn't his home. 

Dolores knew that Five's siblings didn't like her. Not one of them stayed at their wedding, after the family pictures were taken, they left with a sad look in their eyes. 

They wanted Vanya to be the one beside Five. 

But just like Five, when her bump started to show, they'd warm up to her. 

Allison always coming over to give her tips. 

Luther giving a lot of gifts for the baby, that made Five smile. A genuine one. 

Diego, checked every locks and made sure that their house was safe from anyone. Giving Five tips. 

Ben and Klaus sent some gifts, but never went into the house to help Five at all. 

She'd take what she can get; Vanya's leftovers. 

Because what more can Dolores ask for? She already was Mrs. Hargreeves, she already has Five beside her every night, while Vanya was crying herself to sleep, clutching Klaus' or Ben's shirt just to feel someone. 

Because in their 25 years of existence, Vanya had never felt more alone. 

Five had never felt more empty. 

Dolores had never been this happy. 

"You look tired." Dolores smiled when she heard Five, she slowly sat up. "Do you need anything?" 

Dolores stood up to help him with his clothes, like good wives do. Five gave him a tight lipped smile. "You shoukd rest," he said. 

"You won't be sleeping?" 

"Work stuff." Dolores nodded. 

Five helped her lay down in their bed, Dolores wondered if he bought a bed so big for comfort or if it was because he didn't like having her so close. 

"Promise not to stay up too late?" Dolores reminded, Five's hand was on top of her small bump. She placed her hand on top of Five's. 

He tensed up but didn't pull his hand. "Yeah, you and the baby should have a good night sleep." His smile was genuine. 

Within seven months, Dolores was happy with the progress of their relationship. 

But karma's a bitch, and Dolores knew that what goes around, comes around. 

She didn't expect that her child would pay for her sins. 

Their sins. 

Five opened the lights, their white sheets were colored in red, Five ran to carry her, shouting at his driver, shouting at everyone. 

"I'm sorry," Dolores whispered. 

This was her karma. 

For hurting Vanya.

For stealing Five. 

Five didn't want to go inside the operating room, he couldn't bear to see her. 

Klaus and Ben were the first ones to arrive. Klaus didn't say anything, about the blood in his clothes, or the fact that he wasn't wearing any shoes. 

Allison, Luther and Diego came in next, bringing clothes for Five and Dolores, hopefully, for little Duscha Hargreeves. 

Five had never prayed so hard in his life. He reminded himself that a lot of babies survives being born at seven months. 

His daughter will be okay, Duscha, will be okay. 

"I'm sorry." Dolores was put into sleep, for her body to rest. The doctor asked if he wanted to her daughter, for the first and last time. 

Duscha, his daughter was in his hands, his finger were wrapped in his hand, and for a moment, Five felt like she's grasping it. She's perfect, Five may be biased but there is no one more perfect than his daughter. 

"Five," Ben called, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You need to rest, we can take care of everything." 

"No," Five said, tears starting to fall. "She'll cry soon, my daughter will cry, yeah? will you do that for Dada?" 

Allison covered her mouth, she couldn't stand to see Five like this. She couldn't see her brother look desperate. 

Klaus sat beside Five, offering him a sad smile, gently tracing her cheek. "She looks like you." 

"My little Duscha will cry for Dada, anytime soon, my baby, show Uncle Klaus your smile, like the one you showed Dada, come on," Five's voice broke. "Cry for Dada." He kissed his daughter's forehead. 

Klaus kneeled infront of Five to gently hold Duscha. "It's time to let go, Five," Diego looked away, he didn't want to see Five like this. "It's okay, Five." 

Klaus succesfully had Duscha in his arms, a nurse got her and talked to Ben about the funeral arrangements. 

Five went to the bathroom, breaking every mirror that he can until his knuckles felt numb. 

He sat down the floor, he failed Duscha, he failed Vanya. 

The next thing he felt was Vanya pulling him. Kissing his forehead and wiping his tears. Promising him that everything would be fine. 

"Don't leave me, V." Five pleaded, looking into her eyes. "I already lost her, I can't lose you too, it would break me, V." 

Five can't lose Vanya, Five can't lose her again, or else he'd lose his mind.

"I won't, I won't leave you. You won't lose me." 

" _I'd die withou you,_ _V."_ Five sobbed. "Don't leave me." 

Vanya kissed his temples. "I'm here, as long as you want me, yeah?" She wiped the blood off his knuckles and made him look into her eyes. _"I'm here."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! my midterms were moved on Wednesday!! 
> 
> Can I just say that I really love reading your comments, especially the long ones!! Please forgive me if I can't reply, I'm just a really awkward person and I don't know what to say. But thank you so much for reading this!! 🥺 
> 
> Also, thoughts of the baby's name? :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think its the end of flashbacks for now.

Five and Vanya. 

"When was the last time you slept?" Five raised his head to see Vanya walking inside his office. Everyone already left and he was the only one here. "Five?" Vanya asked softly. 

Five shrugged. "I need to do this, V." Trying his best not to stare at Vanya who's wearing a hoodie and sweatpants. 

Vanya sighed, Luther had called her to try and talk Five into sleeping. "How many coffee's did you have?" 

"Still not enough," Five grumbled. 

Vanya watched Five's tired eyes. "You're sleepy." 

"'m not." 

Vanya didn't say anything, she walked over to a cabinet were Five puts his pillows and blankets. 

"Sleep." Vanya grabbed his pen and placed it in his pen holder, Five likes his things in its places. 

"But–" Vanya raised her eyebrows, not minding Five as she continued to fix the folders and papers in his table. 

"I don't want to sleep, V." Vanya leaned on Five's desk, she raised her arm to touch his cheeks but didn't, Five saw her hesitation. "You know you can touch me."

Vanya looked down and smiled. "You're married." Five heard her whisper. 

"Then why are you here?" 

"Luther called me, you need sleep, Five." Vanya walked over to his couch, fixing it so it would become a bed. "Sleep, Five." 

Five sighed, following Vanya. He made sure that the doors were locked before removing his pants and shirt. Smirking when she saw Vanya look away. 

"Will you leave after I fall asleep?" Vanya was busy tucking Five, making sure that the blanket covered his chin. 

"Do you want me to?" Five shakes his head. "I won't leave, I have to make sure that you'll sleep and not go back to work." Five nodded, watching Vanya walk and sit on the other couch. 

"V," Five called, Vanya hummed in response, her eyes were fluttering shut. "Will you play the violin for me?" 

Vanya looked at her violin in Five's office. She remembered that she used to play for him when he was working. "I don't play anymore," she whispered. 

Five decided not to push the topic and just close his eyes as he tried to sleep. 

But there was a reason why Five couldn't fall asleep, every time he closed his eyes, he sees Duscha in his arms, he sees her looking at him, her eyes whom she got from Dolores, and her little dimple. 

Duscha, meaning happy in Russian. 

His daughter, dead daughter. 

"It's okay." Five heard Vanya whisper, she was hugging him tight, running her hands through his hair and gently rubbing his back. 

Five touched his cheek and felt that it was wet with tears. "V..." 

Vanya cupped his cheeks and wiped his tears with her thumb. "I'm here." 

"You're here." Vanya nodded. Five placed his hands on top of Vanya's. "You didn't leave me?" 

Vanya shakes her head. "I won't do that." 

Five nodded, laying on his back, pulling Vanya close to his chest. Her small frame made it possible for them to "Do you want to talk about it?" Vanya asked softly, looking up at Five who started to comb through her hair. 

"I just feel like I could have done more." 

Vanya swallowed the lump in her throat. It felt like a slap in the face, Five had just lost his daughter, he had a wife at home and he's here with her. 

She untangled her legs from his, and sat up. "I have to go," Vanya said, scrambling to get her hoodie and the keys to her apartment. 

"Vanya," Five called, his voice sounded desperate, it sounded sad. Vanya looked at him. 

"You're married." Vanya smiled. "You're married," she repeated, but it was to remind herself. 

"I love you, I love you, Vanya. You're the only one that I want." Five stood up to pull Vanya into his chest, kissing the top of her head. 

"I..." Vanya couldn't speak. Five cupped her cheeks, looking deep into Vanya's eyes. 

"I want to hear it, I want you to say it, V." 

"I love you." She closed her eyes and felt his lips on hers. 

Vanya didn't know how it happened, but when she opened her eyes, Five was already above her, kissing her collarbones, she can feel his hands on her waist, rubbing circles. Her top and sweatpants were on the floor. 

"If you want, I can stop." Five looked into her eyes. "We can stop if you want to, V. Just tell me what you want, i'll get you everything and anything." 

Vanya wrapped her hand around his neck, pulling him closer so she can kiss his lips. "Show me how much you love me," Vanya whispered. 

Five looked at Vanya, with so much love in his eyes, as he thrusts deep inside her, how her moans sounded like music in his ears. 

Vanya knew that the tables have turned. 

But she didn't feel alone anymore, and she wanted Five more than anyone. 

Is it too bad that she feels happy? 

"Does it hurt?" Five asked, stopping. Vanya had tears in her eyes and a frown. "Do you want me to stop, V. I can do that, we can stop." He once again reminded Vanya. 

"I just–" Vanya moaned when Five shifted. "Just love you so much," 

"I love you, V." 

And when they both reached their highs, it was time to face the truth that history repeated itself. 

The sun had shine, Vanya didn't even close her eyes. She was staring at Five the whole night. "You do know that my siblings will start to come in and knock anytime soon," Five whispered. 

Vanya nodded, sitting up slowly and trying to stand but failed. Five chuckled. "I'll give you a bath." He picked Vanya up and went inside his bathroom. 

"I love you," Five whispered, watching Vanya wear her clothes. "Do you want to have breakfast with me?"

Vanya shook her head. "Can I just go home? I'm tired." She smiled. 

"Are we okay?" 

"Are we?" Vanya asked back. 

Because what they did was wrong, it doesn't matter if they love each other. Five was still married, and Vanya, the moment she let Five kiss her, became the mistress. 

His biggest secret. 


	11. Chapter 11

Klaus has always been there for Vanya. Even if he knew that what they have is wrong, he doesn't have the guts to tell her to stop. 

Because Vanya was happy. 

And true happiness is his wish for Vanya. Happiness that only Five can give. 

"You look tired," Klaus said, watching Vanya sip on her cup of tea while watching the children paint using their hands. 

"I am," Vanya replied, a small sad smile on her face. 

"Of Five?" Vanya shrugged, she doesn't know. 

"I love Five." 

Klaus raised his brows. "Is that for me? or are you reminding yourself?" 

"Both." 

Klaus and Vanya, always had this special relationship. Klaus genuinely believes that Vanya is his soulmate. Someone that he was bound to be with for the rest of his life. 

He just wants Vanya to be happy. 

"You should tie your hair." Klaus looked at Vanya who was helping a little girl name Holly use her fingers to paint. 

"Me?" Klaus asked. Vanya nodded before helping another kid with wiping his cheek. 

Vanya wasn't supposed to be here, it was her day off, a day to escape little human beings but Vanya decided to go in and help Klaus with his class. 

Bless her heart. 

Eyebrows were raised when Klaus decided to pursue Early Childhood Education in college, he was an artist, a free spirit, everyone assumed that Klaus Hargreeves will dedicate his life to art. Even his siblings questioned his decision, his paintings were selling millions, he also didn't look like a typical kindergarten teacher, everyone tried to tell him that he wasn't meant to be one. 

Except Vanya. Vanya gave him a smile, hugged him and told him that she was proud of him, no matter what. 

It broke his heart when Five cheated and broke Vanya's heart. Klaus doesn't want to see Vanya in that state again. 

"Hey," Vanya bumped her shoulder into Klaus' arm, (she's short) and smiled widely at him. Her smile didn't reach her eyes. "I think Dave will be here soon." 

"And?" 

"You should ask him out," Vanya said, looking at Max who was waiting for his father's arrival. "You've been alone for so long, I think its time to go back to dating again." 

"And if he doesn't like me?" 

"Well, my place is open, for wines or vodka, or whatever you want to drink." 

Klaus smiled, he knew that Vanya had her own problems, with Five and the whole situation. But she'd still make time for him. 

Klaus doesn't want Vanya to go through the pain Five caused, again. But he loves his brother just as much as he loves Vanya. He loves Five, who loved him too much that he bought his first painting under an anonymous name, Five who got himself a broken nose because some boys were calling him "gay." And Five Hargreeves won't let anyone hurt his siblings. Five, who loves all of them equally, that he supported whatever they wanted and dreamt of, even if it means letting go of his own. 

Five used to tell him that his dream was to be a professor, of science or math? Klaus couldn't remember. Far from his life now. Klaus may forget a lot of things Bmbut he remembers Five smiling at him, his dimples showing while he talked about his simple life as a college professor, while Vanya teaches pre-school. How they'd go home together hand in hand. 

Five didn't get to do that. Five sacrificed his own happiness so their father wouldn't crush the dreams of his siblings. 

Klaus became a teacher, 

Allison became a celebrity, 

Luther and Ben worked for the company but they got to choose their degree in uni. 

Diego became a detective. 

Five, was stuck in his office, an office that he didn't want from the start, just so his siblings can be happy in their chosen field. 

Five also deserves to be happy. 

Who is he to tell Vanya and Five that they were wrong? 

"A penny for your thoughts?" 

"I'm Klaus Hargreeves, I'm worth more than a pen– Dave! Hi!" Klaus looked back at Vanya who was fixing her things and letting the teacher assistant help with guiding the other children. 

Max was standing in front of his father, showing him the stars he got. Dave crouched down to tell his son that he needs to talk to 'Teacher Klaus' 

"Max isn't failing," Klaus said, walking over to his table, he needed to sit down. Dave was so much more attractive up close. 

"I know," Dave said, looking at Max who was sitting patiently. "He's got a lot of stars to show it." 

"That he does!" Klaus beamed, smiling at Max. "So what brings you here?" 

"It kind of uhh, hard to get off." He ran his hand through his brown hair and Klaus almost lost his balance. 

"Oh." Dave awkwardly smiled at Klaus. "I'll keep that in mind, i'll lessen the stamps." 

"No!" Dave said loudly, making Klaus drop his pencils and Max look at them. "He really loves those stamps," Dave explained, helping Klaus pick up the pencils. 

"Oh." He kept on saying 'oh' be because he doesn't know what to do or what to tell him. 

"If you want, and if you're free, we could grab some... Coffee? Or tea? Whatever you like really." 

Klaus raised his brows. "Are you asking me out?" 

"You can give me tips on how to remove those easily?" He teased, a playful grin on his manly face. 

"Sure, just tell me when, and i'll check my schedule." 

"Oh! your annual art exhibit?" Klaus nodded. 

"I actually have two tickets, you can bring Max if you want. My exhibit this year is more... child friendly?" Dave nodded, accepting the tickets from Klaus' hands. 

"I'll see you soon? For that coffee date and the art exhibit?" Dave asked, Klaus nodded and gave him a big smile, as well as hugging Max and waving as they walked to Dave's pick up truck. 

He saw Five fetching Vanya. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My midterms started today 🤗 it went well!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its currently 2:25 AM here in the Philippines and the second day of my midterms will start in 6 hours. Hopefully I can update another one later but if I can't, I hope two updates will make up for it!! thank you so much!!!

Vanya never asked why Five didn't want to have children. Although she knows that it probably has to do something with Duscha.

Ben didn't have to ask Vanya the reason why she said yes to this set-up. He just knows, knows that Vanya loves his brother too much.

Ben took Vanya to a park, near the house they grew up in, watching people jog, walk their dog, kids were playing.

"How long have you known?" Vanya asked, squinting while looking at Ben.

"I'm not the dumbest Hargreeves around here, Van." Vanya knew that Ben was trying to lighten up the mood.

"Who's the dumbest Hargreeves?" Vanya asked, looking at the waffle in her hand.

"A tie between Luther and Diego," Ben laughed. "But it wasn't a surprise at all, Van. Like I said before, Five has always been yours."

Vanya smiled and looked up at Ben. "I'm just tired of it all." Vanya admitted.

"Even me?" Ben teased.

Vanya shrugged, laying her head on Ben's shoulder. "Can I really leave the Hargreeves behind?"

"Maybe not."

"I don't sleep that much when he's with me. I get this feeling that Five will leave me soon, and I'm afraid that when I wake up, he won't be there beside me, and with that, I have to prepare myself, remind myself of my place and that maybe we weren't meant to be like we thought we were."

"And what makes you feel that way? Did Five do anything?"

Vanya smiled and shook her head, not in the mood to eat her waffles. "It's the little things, really." She looked at Ben. " _Little indications that the end is coming, and you try your best to stop it even if you know that you can't._ "

"I may be the dumbest Hargreeves right now because I can't understand you, Van."

Vanya took a deep breath, kicking pebbles and looking straight into the children playing. "I think Five's falling in love with Dolores."

Ben didn't understand it much, he found love too stressful, too much work, too much pain in the end that he'd rather not try at all. He looks at Vanya, and he sees her sad eyes, her sad smile, he wants to try.

He wants to try and save her. From Five and grom herself.

He wants to try with Vanya.

* * *

Luther had something to give Ben about some reports that Vanya didn't care about, she was tired. Literally and figuratively.

"Are you sure you're okay, Van?" Ben asked, putting an arm around Vanya's shoulder to help her.

Vanya nodded and raised her thumbs, Ben's sweater was too big on her, making her look so small, his sweater ended on her thigh and Ben swears that he'll throw away all of Vanya's sweaters or hoodies so she can borrow his.

"Hi Lulu," Vanya whispered, hugging Luther.

"Hey Vanya," he replied, patting her head. "You look extra small today."

Vanya playfully rolled her eyes before plopping down Luther's office chair and swirling around to keep herself entertained.

Then she saw her.

Dolores was walking out of Five's office, her lipstick was smudged, her jet black hair was a mess and she's pulling her dress down.

Vanya's breath hitched.

Five walked out next, his hair equally as messy as his wife, he didn't even bother to close his buttons properly as the only person's allowed up here was his siblings.

Vanya watched Five pull Dolores' waist and kiss her cheeks, whispering something into her ear.

Then he met her eyes.

Vanya took everything inside her to give him a smile. Because she wasn't going to make a scene, she'd rather hurt herself instead. Vanya watched as Dolores gave her husband a kiss and a slap in the butt before walking to the elevator.

_maybe the end was sooner than she expected._

"I'm used to it," Vanya would always say, seeing Five with Dolores on TV. Five usually places his hand on her waist and and he'd talk to the reporters with professionalism, but his eyes showed Vanya that he didn't want to be there.

"I'm used to it," Vanya would always say, when their plans were interrupted because of her. She's the wife and she'll always come first.

But Vanya wasn't used to seeing his eyes show something for her.

"Vanya?" Luther asked, Vanya blinked the tears away and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Y-yeah?"

"You look pale."

"I'm always pale," Vanya said, smiling wide that it hurts.

"Ben should take you home," Luther said, looking worried.

Ben took one glance at Vanya, then at Five. He kept the folders the Luther gave him, and then went over to take Vanya's hand.

"I'll see you on Klaus' exhibit?" Luther asked, Vanya and Ben nodded.

Five was standing by the elevator and Vanya noticed that his zipper wasn't even closed. "Let's talk, V." Five tried to grab her arm but Vanya didn't want him to touch her. "Let's talk, love."

Ben rolled his eyes. "The audacity to call Vanya, 'love' when you just finished fucking your wife."

"Mind your own business, Ben."

"Mind your own wife, Reginald."

"Let's just go, Ben." Vanya pulled his shirt and didn't meet Five's eyes.

"No, let's talk." Five firmly said.

"We don't have anything to talk about, _Reginald."_

Five felt his heart drop. Vanya never called him by that name, it was always Five. He was Vanya's Five.

"No, I can explain, Vanya." Five pleaded, holding into her arm. Not caring if Luther was staring at them.

"I am so tired," Vanya whispered, tears pooling in her eyes. " _So fucking tired."_ Vanya quickly wiped the tears that was falling.

"Vanya, let's talk when you're not tired, yeah? Can we do that?" Five smiled, a glint of hope in his eye as he takes Vanya's hand in his. "When you're not tired anymore?"

Vanya felt Ben's hand on her shoulder, and she swore that Five's eyes turn darker. Vanya wanted to calm him down, to tell Five that nothing can take her away from him.

But that wasn't the point, and Vanya knew that the end was coming soon and some endings was harder to accept than the others.

All Vanya knows is, it isn't too late to start again. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of blood

Allison had invited them for dinner, Claire didn't want a big party and requested a small party for her friends in the morning and with her family at night. Vanya loves Claire that she couldn't say no, even after the situation with Five.

Vanya regrets coming, she should've just stayed at home and slept. She saw Five through the window and the sight of that broke her heart. 

Five had Claire on his lap, his arms were loosely wrapped around Dolores' shoulder as she showed Claire her phone to let her choose a gift. Vanya wanted to run back and cry herself to sleep. They looked like a family, a happy one. Vanya saw how Five traced random shapes in her shoulders and how he’d laugh when Claire asked a question that Dolores would answer.

"If you want to ditch, we can." Vanya looked at Ben's assurance. 

"I'm Cool Aunt Vanya, Ben." Ben looked at Vanya's eyes as she tried to conceal the sadness in her eyes. 

"You look really good tonight, Van." Vanya smiled at Ben's compliment, she wore a dress for this occasion, a pastel yellow sundress that went a little bit above her thigh, her hair was in a ponytail and Ben was sure that Five won't be able to take his eyes off Vanya. 

"You don't look too bad, Mr. Hargreeves." Ben was wearing a white button up shirt, the sleeves were rolled up his elbows, and jeans. "You really look good." 

Vanya took a deep breath before knocking, Ben wrapped his arm on her waist. If it’s to comfort her or to make Five jealous, she wasn't sure. 

"Hey, Vanya." Diego opened his arm to give Vanya a hug, he also gave Ben a look when he saw his arm on Vanya's waist. "Vanya and Ben is here!" 

All eyes were on them. 

"How's the baby making going?" Klaus asked, walking over to give Vanya a kiss on the cheek. Ben coughed and looked at Klaus. "What? we want Benya babies!" Vanya blushed and Ben just smiled. 

"Wait." Luther said, coming out of the kitchen wearing a small apron. "Are you guys really trying? were you guys in the middle of doing 'it' when I called Ben over?" Luther had a look of disgust. "Is that why you were wearing his sweater?" 

Vanya playfully rolled her eyes at Luther. Klaus winked at Vanya, and she instantly understood his plan. "Thank me later," Klaus whispered. 

"Are you going to give me a cousin, Aunt Vee?" Claire asked, getting off of Five's lap and walking to Vanya. "Is that your gift for me?" 

"Do you want that to be?" Ben asked, seeing Five's jaw clench.

"Yes!" Claire exclaimed, jumping up and down when a cousin was mentioned. "Will you really give me a cousin, Uncle Ben?" 

"Why don't we eat dinner now," Five said, standing up and walking into the kitchen. Dolores, giving them an apologetic smile before following her husband. Vanya sighed and gave Claire a smile. 

"We'll talk about cousins soon." Claire nodded and hugged Vanya tightly. 

"This is going to be awkward," Klaus mumbled when he saw the seating arrangement. Vanya was seated beside Ben and was across of Five. 

"Tell me more," Ben whispered before walking towards to his seat and he can feel Five burning holes in his skull. 

* * *

Vanya could feel the awkwardness, Vanya felt nauseous that she couldn’t even finish her food and had to give more than half to Ben.

“Are you really okay?” Klaus asked Vanya, making everyone look at her. “You look really really pale.” Klaus knew that Vanya was naturally pale and all of that but something about her didn’t feel right and he’s getting really worried.

“I’m feeling nauseous and my head really hurts.” Vanya admitted. “But it should pass soon, I just need to rest.”

Five looked at her and she tried her best to avoid his gaze.

“Maybe you’re pregnant.” They all looked at Patrick who shrugged. “Allison had headaches when she was pregnant with Claire and you gained weight.”

“She did?” Diego asked, looking at Vanya.

Patrick nodded. “Yeah, her cheeks.”

“I see it!” Allison beamed.

“You always see her so its usually hard to notice.” Patrick was right, the more Ben stared at Vanya the more it sinks in.

“It’s probably from me being unhealthy, I should get checked soon.” Everyone nodded at what Vanya said, she can’t be pregnant, they were always safe.

“You should lie down for a moment,” Allison offered, standing up to help Vanya.

“Tell me if you want to go home early.” Vanya nodded when Ben whispered into her ear.

Five’s patience was running out, he wanted to snatch Vanya away from here or to kick Ben because he knew that Ben was teasing him.

“Enjoy with you siblings, Ben.” Ben pretended to hate her idea but nodded nonetheless.

Allison led Vanya into an empty guestroom, even helped Vanya lie down. “If you need a pregnancy test, I think I have a few upstairs.”

Vanya smiled but shook her head. “Not pregnant, Allison.”

“I hope you are.” She winked, then closed the door behind her.

All these talking about pregnancy made her think about it. What if she was pregnant? What would happen? What would Five do? Would she leave Dolores for her? Would she tell him the truth? Or Would she lie and tell Five that the baby was Ben’s?

But the thought of a child with Five made Vanya happy. Five holding their child, Five going to the doctor’s appointment with her, Five building a nursery, buying a lot of things for their baby, Five holding a baby, their baby, made Vanya wish that she was pregnant.

With Five’s baby. She couldn’t see herself pregnant with someone else, only Five.

Vanya’s thoughts were interrupted when she started to feel cramps and she felt like her period was coming. She sadly smiled to herself, she wasn’t pregnant. It was ridiculous of her to think that she was, Five was always careful, always wearing a condom and a plan b if he forgot to do so. Plus it has been a month since they had sex, a baby wasn’t in the picture.

Vanya slowly got up from the bed, slowly walking because her cramps were too bad and her head was spinning and she needs a tampon from Allison.

“Hey.” They were all in the living room having wine, Vanya rested her head on the doorframe and closed her eyes. “Cramps,” she croaked out. “Hurts.”

“START THE FUCKING CAR!” Five shouted, Vanya opened his eyes to see chaos, her vision was a bit blurry.

“W-what?” she whispered, Five was rushing towards her, Allison had her hand over her mouth.

“ _Don’t do this to me, V_.” Five pleaded, Vanya furrowed her brows, not understanding the words, Five whispered.

“Call the hospital!” Ben barked at Luther.

Vanya saw the tears in Five’s eyes as he stared at Vanya. “ _I can’t lose you, Vanya.”_

Vanya’s eyes may be blurry and her mind may be clouded, but the last thing she saw was blood running down her legs and Five pleading that he couldn’t lose her and go through that heartbreak again. All she remembered was Five crying and saying “ _Please,”_ kissing her forehead as Ben drives.

Then everything went black. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did listen to TALK ME DOWN by Troye as I feel like the song fits this chapter.

Vanya's liked to watch Five fall asleep, even when they were younger, she'd always let Five sleep first. Five had this peaceful look when he's sleeping, his face twitches and his dimple usually shows itself.

Vanya loved watching Five sleep because he gets the rest he needs.

Vanya wanted to rest, now. She wanted to sleep for a long time. She wanted the pain to be gone. She wanted to rest. But Five's cheeks were red and stained were tears, his forehead was creased, his grip on Vanya's hand was tight. Klaus was on a couch, Five made sure that Vanya got the best room in this hospital, providing a couch where Klaus was sleeping, using Ben's lap as a pillow.

She touched Five's cheek gently, taking in his sleeping form. She wanted to wake him up, and tell him to get on the bed with her, she wanted to tell Five to hug her until every last bit of pain was gone.

Five fluttered his eyes open. A look of panic in his eyes flashed when he saw Vanya.

"Hi," Vanya whispered, giving Five a small smile.

"Do you need anything? Should I call the doctor? Does it hurt?"

Vanya shakes her head. "Calm down, Five." Five nodded and glanced at his siblings. "Can I ask you something?" Five looked back at Vanya and noticed that she scooted over.

"Yeah, do you need something?"

Vanya shakes her head, a smile on her face. "Lay with me."

Five hesitated, he didn't want to crush Vanya. But if that was what she wanted, and Five swore to give everything she wants. "You're warm." Five slowly played with Vanya's hair, letting Vanya play with his other hand. " _I love you,"_ Vanya whispered.

"I love you so much, Vanya." Five kissed her temples, while Vanya intertwined their hands together. "You scared me there."

"Did I?" She looked up to him and smiled. Five nodded, "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for, love."

"I'm not pregnant, aren't I?"

" _You weren't_ ," Five whispered, he wanted to look away, not wanting to see the pain in her eyes. But Vanya already looked away, staring at their hands. Her hands were small compared to his, her hands were soft and delicate.

"That's good to hear." Five's heart broke when Vanya whispered those words. " _That's good to hear."_

"V..."

"I love you, Five."

"I love you, Vanya." Vanya smiled and closed her eyes. Five still playing with her hair. "We have to talk about it soon, love."

Vanya nodded. "I know, but can we save the heartbreaks for later?"

"Whatever you want, my love." Five kissed her temples again. "Whatever makes you happy, V."

"Five,"

"Yes, love?"

"Do I still make you happy?"

Ben's heart broke for Vanya and he wanted to open his eyes and pull her away from Five. Klaus had to face the other way, he didn't want Vanya to see him cry.

"You do, you know how much I love you, V. You're the only one for me." Vanya nodded.

"I love you," she whispered.

But it was a reminder. That Vanya would always love Five, no matter what he does, and if he wants to leave him, that love would never fade away.

Because Vanya was made for Five, and Five knows that.

"I postponed the exhibit," Klaus said, smiling at Vanya. Five went to talk to the doctor. "Could never have one without you."

"You have to start getting used to not having me around, Klaus," Vanya whispered.

"You can leave Five and I wouldn't bat an eye, Van. You know that." Vanya nodded and smiled at Klaus. "But you can never leave me."

"I won't leave you without looking for a replacement."

"Vanya, what?"

"Who do you think told Dave to ask you out? You guys were so slow!"

Klaus shakes his head. "Are you leaving me? you can leave Five, but not me, Van."

"Dave really likes you, I'm sure you won't notice that I'm gone."

"I would always notice it when you're not here with me."

"Dave will be with you, hopefully he'll fill all the empty spaces in your heart. Him and Max." Vanya smiled and reached for his hand. "I won't be with you forever."

"Do you want me to kill Dolores? I can do that."

Vanya laughed but shook her head. "I love you, Klaus. Thank you so much."

"Stop saying things like that, Van, you're scaring me, Five will make sure that you'll get the best help, we'll get the best doctor, you can't leave us, Van."

"I'm sure that you guys will. This hospital room is already expensive as fuck."

"Then why are you saying goodbye?"

"Because, I love you." Klaus didn't understand why Vanya was saying goodbye, why she told Dave to take care of him, why she's making sure that he won't be left alone, Klaus didn't get anything.

But it has to do with Vanya leaving. He's scared that she won't fight for her life.

"If I kill your wife, can you make sure that no one will find out?" Klaus asked, his eyes were red. Five blinked, looking at Klaus like he's gone crazy. "It's a yes or no question, Five."

"I can, but why would you do that?" Five was worried for his brother, who showed up at his office with bloodshot eyes and talking about murder.

"Vanya's saying goodbye, and I don't understand why, if killing your wife will make her fight for her life, then I'd gladly do that."

"What the fuck?"

"I can't fucking lose, Vanya." Five stood up to hug his brother. " _I can't lose her, Five."_

"You won't, we won't." Klaus didn't trust his brother assurance because everything felt wrong. 

"She said goodbye, Vanya never says goodbye. I'm so worried, Five. I can't lose her."

"She's at the hospital, waiting for surgery, yeah?"

Klaus nodded, Vanya was sleeping when he left. "Do you not want me to kill your wife?"

Five shakes his head, fixing his things to accompany his brother back to the hospital.

"Are you falling in love with her?"

"I don't kn–"

"Ben called," Diego interrupted, he was panting, a frown on his face.

"He has a phone?" Five sarcastically answered.

" _Vanya left the hospital, her apartment's empty."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say that your comments really makes an impact to my decisions because i'm writing this as we go and your theories and thoughts are heard (seen lol) that's one of the reasons why I don't reply at the comments because i'm a blabbermouth and I may spoil you hehe,


	15. Chapter 15

Chaos.

It was nothing but chaos, the Hargreeves were nothing without Vanya.

Ben was quietly looking through her apartment, looking for signs, to know where she'd go.

Klaus was crying, hugging Vanya's pillow, wondering why his soulmate left.

Luther was calming Allison down, Allison saw the pills that Vanya was taking for anxiety, and none of them knew or even realized, not even Five.

Diego was on the phone, asking his friends and contacts around the state to look for Vanya, or if anyone saw Vanya.

And Five, Reginald Hargreeves V has never been this angry, threatening to sue the hospital, telling his business partners on different hotel chains and the aviation company to help look for Vanya.

It was nothing but chaos.

"She left her phone." Everybody's head snapped towards Ben direction and Klaus ran to get it, opening it and it contained nothing that would tell them where Vanya was.

Klaus bitterly smiled at her lockscreen and wallpaper, it was a picture of Five and a picture of them together. "This is all your fault, Five."

"I understand that you're mad, but you should calm down." Klaus stared at Diego and was offended at what he said.

"Fuck you, Five!" Klaus launched himself from Ben's grasp and started to throw punches at Five that barely hurt. " _Vanny left,"_ he sobbed. " _You promised me."_

"I know, I'm sorry." Five tightened his hug on Klaus. "We'll find her, i'll do everything to find her."

"When we find her, I hope you divorce your wife or else we'll fucking take her away from you." Klaus and Five snapped their heads to look at Luther.

"You knew?" Five asked.

Diego sat on Vanya's couch, a pinch in his heart when he smelled her faint perfume. "We all knew, you thought you were good at hiding?" He wanted to hug Vanya and apologize, he feels like he didn't even show her how much he appreciated her.

"She thought you were falling in love with Dolores," Ben said, his voice barely above a whisper. "She was getting ready for you to leave."

"I would never leave her." Five's headache worsened. He didn't know that Vanya was feeling that way, he didn't know that she was taking pills for anxiety, he didn't even notice that she was always having cramps.

"Why won't the bitch divorce you? Just pay her," Allison muttered, wiping her tears.

Five was silent.

"You don't want to divorce her," Klaus whispered. "Four years, you made Vanya your mistress. Four fucking years."

"That long?" Luther asked, looking at Five. "You could've divorced Dolores, why the fuck did you let it go on for that long."

"Fuck you!" Klaus exclaimed. "Vanya left us, because you couldn't fucking choose. Vanya fucking left us because you won't choose her, Four fucking years, I kept silent, we kept silent. That's too long, Five." Klaus was bawling his eyes out, his soulmate was gone and he doesn't know where she was. " _She didn't even get the surgery, Five."_

"I'll take you home, let's go," Ben hauled Klaus, letting him take Vanya's pillows. "Let's try to find her, yeah? I'm sure she'll call you."

"What if she doesn't?" Five heard Klaus ask Ben.

"Then we'll call her, we'll call every phone number in the whole world until we find her."

Allison mumbled something about Five, Diego saying that he'll drive around to find Vanya and Luther going back to the hospital to watch the cctv's.

Five was left alone, in a place that he used to call home.

* * *

Dolores was on the couch, wearing nothing but but Five's work shirt, scrolling on her phone, completely enjoying the mansion and the perks that came with it.

"Sign it." Dolores stared at Five, his hair was in all places, he looks like he haven't slept in days. " _Please sign it_ ," he whispered.

"We have a deal, Five." Dolores mumbled, sitting up, making sure that Five sees that she's completely naked underneath Five's shirt.

"It's been four years, it's not working."

"We had a deal, I don't fucking care if you fuck Vanya behind my back." Five balled his fist in anger. Vanya was not just a fuck, Vanya will never be one, he loved Vanya. "Fulfill your end of the deal, and i'll sign it."

Five shakes his head, he can't continue anymore, Klaus was right, Four years was too long. "Dolores," Five whispered, sinking down on his knees. "Please, sign it. I can't get you pregnant again, please just sign the paper. I'll give you anything you want, just sign it."

Dolores stood up, walking over to Five. "But you got Vanya pregnant, you just happened to lose a baby, _again._ "

Five shakes his head. "No, Vanya wasn't pregnant," Five said. "Please, Dolores, sign the papers, let me go."

Reginald Hargreeves V, doesn't beg. But here he was, holding onto Dolores on his knees, begging her to divorce him, to let him go.

Dolores shakes her head. "You have to get me pregnant first, you have to give me a child, that was our deal! I can't be sad and left alone while you start your own family with Vanya."

"Please, let me go." Dolores didn't like seeing Five, she doesn't like to see him beg like that just for Vanya.

But she wanted a child, his money doesn't matter anymore. "Give me a child and the moment I give birth, i'll sign that paper."

Five sobbed as he watched her walk towards their bedroom, all he wanted was to be with Vanya, why can't he just have peace and happiness in his life. It's killing him, Five doesn't know where Vanya is, Five doesn't know if she has a roof over her head or what if she was hungry? What if Vanya needs him? What if she's cold.Five swears that he's being crazy, but not knowing where Vanya is will kill him, he needs Vanya.

So he fucks Dolores like there's no tomorrow, hoping, No. Praying that he finally gets her pregnant again, so she'll finally sign the divorce papers that has been sitting in his office for four years already.

He needs to find his Vanya. 


	16. Chapter 16

Klaus, 

He was still not talking to Five, it has been 11 months since Vanya ran away from them and not one news or person can tell them on where she is. 

"Vanya would've want you to continue that exhibit." Klaus turned around and saw Dave, holding a cup of tea for Klaus. 

"Vanya needs to be here," Klaus stood his ground, no matter how his siblings told him to continue, he wouldn't. Not unless he had Vanya beside him, he needed Vanya to be in the crowd. "I wish you met, Vanny." 

Dave hugged Klaus from behind. "Max tells nice stories, But she told me that she really loves you and wants the best for you." 

"I guess you were the best." Klaus leaned into Dave and kissed his cheeks. "Vanya must be happy for me, is she?" 

"She is." 

"Do you think she knows about us?" 

"I hope she does. She's your best fried." 

"This is the life Vanya deserved." Klaus thought about how happy he was that sometimes he forgets about her, how Dave makes his life better, Max and a little puppy in one apartment.

Klaus was too happy that he sometimes forgets about Vanya. He forgets to think about her or to have the energy to look for her. 

"You also deserve it," Dave whispered. "You deserve this as much as Vanya does." 

Klaus closes his eyes and lets Dave hug the sadness out off him. Something that Vanya wanted to get from Five and from everyone around her. 

* * *

Allison, 

She talks about Vanya all the time, in every interview that she had, she mentions Vanya. She asks for help, to find her sister, or if anyone has any updates on her whereabouts. In social media, she's asking for help to find Vanya. 

"Mom," Claire whispered, looking at Allison. "Is Aunt Vanya in heaven?" 

Allison smiled at her daughter who was too young to understand what's going on. "I think she's in a vacation, honey." 

"Why wouldn't she call us?" 

Allison kissed Claire's forehead. "I forgot to send our new number." 

Allison cried that night, thinking about all the times that she didn't answer Vanya's calls, or when she forgets to check up on her. 

* * *

Diego, 

He was losing sleep and was in constant communication with Five, even asking for Eudora's help. Driving every night to find Vanya, in shelters, or in the streets. 

He would gladly hug Vanya when he sees her, he wouldn't care if she was homeless and would smell like trash. 

Because for Diego, hugging Vanya in that state was so much better than hugging Vanya's cold body. 

* * *

Luther, 

The only one that really stayed with Five. His siblings hated him, and Luther had to be the one to save Five. 

"Why won't you take it to the lawyers?" Luther asked one morning, Five looked at him with bloodshot eyes. 

"Vanya's teaching license." And Luther understood, that no matter how much money Five pays to keep his reputation clean, he wouldn't be able repay the damage it would do to Vanya if it reaches the media. Dolores knows how to hurt Five, through Vanya. 

He saw how Vanya loved teaching children, how Vanya studied hard in college, Luther knew that Five couldn't say anything because of what Dolores could do to Vanya and her career. 

Dolores knows how to play her game. 

Luther checks every hospital in the state for Vanya, always holding a picture of her, that eventually, it ended up in his wallet. 

He needed to find Vanya to fix his family. 

* * *

Ben. 

Ben lost it. Actually resigning from the company and moving somewhere far a month after Vanya left, His siblings weren't happy, Klaus didn't talk to him for a month, but he needed to find Vanya. 

Until he found another woman. 

He opened his eyes to the sound of a baby crying. "I got it," he whispered. She nodded and closed her eyes. 

"Ben!" She called. 

"Yeah?" 

"Milk's in the fridge, heat it up first." He nodded, smiling at her. 

He picked Quinn up and smiled to himself. Funny how Quinn looks just like his father. 

"You got to stop waking us in the middle of the night," Ben whispered, carrying Quinn in his arms. "And you have to stop making your mom cry." 

Quinn stared at him as if he knew what Ben was talking about. 

"Careful with the head," She whispered, making Ben turn white as a ghost. "I'll ignore that you almost dropped a two month old baby." 

Ben playfully rolled his eyes, smiling to himself as he watched her make Quinn's milk, pushing her dark blonde hair behind her ears. 

"Take a picture, it'll last longer, Hargreeves." Quinn smiled when he heard his mother's voice. "You like that?" She asked. "Hargreeves?" 

Quinn smiled wider, showing his gums. "He's really a Hargreeves," Ben whispered, sitting down as he fed Quinn. 

"You should go see your siblings." 

Ben smiled. "I will, but you have to come with me." 

"It's too soon." Ben nodded, he understands why she doesn't want to meet them yet. 

"Then we'll wait for the right timing for them to meet, Quinn," he assured her, reaching out to hold her hand and to place a soft kiss in Quinn's forehead.

* * *

Five, 

Doesn't know who he is without Vanya, he tried to look for her everywhere, even in Russia, asking everyone, hiring private detectives to find her. 

All they could find was her things abandoned in a gas station. 

Five was losing hope, he was losing the energy to live. He needed to find his Vanya. 

He's losing his siblings and his mind as the days pass by. 

"Not pregnant," Dolores muttered, looking annoyed at Five. 

Five rolled his eyes. "What do you want me to do?" 

"Give me a child, damn it!" 

Five took a deep breath. His headaches keeps on getting worst. He tuned out Dolores' screaming, if he could throw his credit card at her, he will just to shut her up. 

But that doesn't work anymore. 

Five quietly wore his pants, and a clean shirt from his closet, he didn't even look back when he heard Dolores call his name. He was done for tonight and he needed to rest. 

"I'm home," he called, he never fails to shout that he's home when he reaches her apartment, he hopes that one day, Vanya would answer him. Just like she did before, 

Sighing as emptiness welcomed him, Five made his way to the bedroom, he didn't change anything and the smell of Vanya was becoming faint, and he's afraid that one day, it wouldn't feel like Vanya's here. 


	17. Chapter 17

Klaus didn't know if he was getting crazier. He was a little bit crazy to begin with, he feels like he's getting crazier. 

It can't be Vanya. Her hair was blonde, almost brown but still considered as blonde, she was smiling and serving every customer with joy, looking intently at the old man who was ordering coffee and probably hitting on her. 

It can't be Vanya, he reminded himself. But his feet were making its way to enter the coffee shop. Max in his hand, they were supposed to wait for Dave. 

"Hi!" She greeted, before turning around. "I'll get to you, shortly!" she was making the old man's coffee, it was her that was doing all the work. 

"Thank you," the man said, she smiled and nodded, wishing him a good day. 

"Hi, I'm Veronica, what can I get you?" She smiled, her face isn't showing any emotion than happiness. "It's getting quite cold outside, would like a hot chocolate?" She asked Max, who looked at Klaus for approval. 

"Oh, uhm, yes please, one hot chocolate and tea for me." She nodded, her smile didn't fade. 

"Do you like marshmallows?" She asked Max, crouching down a bit to look his eyes. "I can sneak in some extra, my boss doesn't have to know," Veronica said with a playful wink. 

Max instantly smiled and nodded, excited about extra marshmallows. She took a glance at Klaus who was staring at her. 

"I'm sorry," Klaus blinked, giving his credit card. "You just remind me of someone." 

Her eyes showed sadness. "That someone must be special." 

"She is, we deeply miss her." 

Veronica had a small smile in her face as she gave Klaus' credit card back and his receipt, little cookie for Max. Because she apparently wants her son to be as polite as him. 

"She looks like Teacher Vanny," Max loudly whispered, swinging his legs and watching her prepare their drinks. 

Klaus thinks that it Vanya, he wanted her to be Vanya. She feels familiar yet foreign, she feels like she's Vanya but also she's not. Her hair was blonde, she had a little bit of make-up and she's wearing a skirt, her hair tied in a bun, something that Vanya doesn't do. 

He wanted her to be Vanya. 

But she had a son, and the last time he saw Vanya, she had to be operated for a cyst on her ovaries that ruptured and it may lead to infertility. 

He hopes that Vanya got the surgery she needed. 

"Here's your hot chocolate, a tea and a cheesecake, in the house," she winked. 

Klaus didn't know what happened but he hugged her, tight. As he would if he sees Vanya. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered, wiping a few tears. "I just miss her so much and she looks like you." 

Veronica smiled. "It's okay, hugs are free." 

He'll bring his siblings here again. 

Dave was worried, he didn't know why but Klaus and Max weren't where they said they'd meet him, but when he saw Klaus staring at a girl making coffee, he knew that Klaus needed it for his sanity. 

Vanya has been missing for a year. Klaus wouldn't say yes to a lot of things because he couldn't do it without Vanya. 

"Hey," Dave whispered, kissing Max' forehead, smiling while he ate a cookie and a foam of milk in his upper lip. "Is he okay?" Dave asked his son. 

He nodded. "Just missing Teacher Vanya, Papa hugged Veronica." 

Dave looked at Klaus who was sitting at the counter. "Who's Veronica?" 

"The nice lady, Papa hugged her and cried, she looks a bit like Teacher Vanny." 

"Did you behave?" Dave asked his son. 

Max nodded. "It's nice to see Papa happy, we should always bring him here, Dad." 

Dave nodded, watching Klaus happily listen to whatever Veronica was saying. 

She did look a lot like Vanya. 

* * *

Diego, for some reason, had nightmares when Vanya ran away. It was like a loop, he would always dream of the same scenario, over and over again. 

He'd find her in a fetal position in some alleyway, protecting something, she was covered in blood, her eyes were open, would stare at his. 

Diego hasn't slept that well in a year. He needed to find Vanya, so it has been his routine to drive around every night until the sun shines, just so he could be sure that she wasn't dead. 

Klaus told him that if he ever needed coffee, he should visit this one coffee shop downtown, a little far than his liking, but he was already driving and his eyes were drooping. 

After the last alley in his routine, he decided to visit the coffee shop Klaus told him. It was a small and cozy one, far from starbucks. "One coffee please, black," Diego said, yawning. "To go." 

She faced him and smiled. "Good morning!" Her bangs were covering her eyes, so she pushed them behind her ears. "Would that be all?" 

"Vanny? Is that you, Bunny?" Diego couldn't help himself, he wanted to reach and touch her, to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating. 

"I'm sorry," she smiled apologetically. "I'm Veronica." 

Diego swallowed the lump in his throat, nodding. "I'm sorry." He prayed that she was Vanya. 

"That's fine." She replied, making his coffee and getting Diego a chocolate chip cookie. 

"I didn't order a cookie." 

"I know," she said, her smile not fading a bit. "It's on the house." 

"I haven't even paid for my coffee," Diego whispered. 

"It's alright, I hope you sleep well tonight." 

And he did, for the first time in a year, Diego fell asleep, and not once did he see Vanya dead in his dreams. 

Diego and Vanya wasn't that close, she was closer to Allison, and closest to Klaus. But he'd lie if he didn't say that he cares about her. Sweet and small Vanya who pushed his bully in middle school, not caring if he was taller and bigger than her, because according to Vanya, no one can bully Diego for his stutters, and he's been working hard to fix it. 

Diego loved Vanya, he wanted to see her again. Even if it means driving to see Veronica, He just needed to see her breathing. 


	18. Chapter 18

When Ben resigned, it wasn't because of Five or because he had feelings for Vanya. He just wanted to try new things, he wanted to find himself, to try and explore out of his comfort zone. He knew he wouldn't go hungry, he had savings from their father and his salary from Umbrella Corp. 

He also hoped to find Vanya, taking what he knew from Five's private investigators, he tried to find her on his own. 

Five was a mess, he can't show his emotions, he needed to work and Ben's afraid that one day it will get too much and Vanya would have to come home for his funeral. Klaus couldn't even get up in the morning, and thank God he had Dave by his side to help him go through it. Diego had nightmares about finding Vanya dead, Luther needed to be there for Five. Allison couldn't say her name without crying. 

He needed to find Vanya, for his family and their sanity. 

but he didn't... He found Veronica. 

"You look nice," Ben was beaming, a smile on his face when he entered the apartment, putting his keys on the bowl by the door and removing his shoes. 

Veronica rolled her eyes she just walked out of the bathroom, Quinn by her hip as she walked into Quinn's room. "I am literally wet, Ben Hargreeves." Quinn made a sound, Veronica was probably having a hard time dressing her son. "How was work?" 

"A bitch." 

Veronica chuckled. "You're the boss and you can be a bitch sometimes." 

Ben playfully rolled his eyes, walking over to Veronica and seeing Quinn smiling, quite happy that he was giving his mom a hard time. "You like being naked? You like that?" Ben asked, ticking Quinn's tummy, earning a laugh from the baby. 

"Stop it!" Veronica said, watching Quinn continue on laughing. "You're waking him up!" 

"He's not even asleep yet!" 

"The energy! It's close his bed time, stop it," Veronica explained. 

Ben put on a sad face. "Sorry buddy, your mom's scary!" He explained as if Quinn can understand him. 

"Dinner's on the table, do you want me to reheat it?" Veronica asked, successfully dressing up Quinn in his onesie. "You love giving mama a hard time, yeah?" 

Ben watched her, looking at Quinn with nothing but love in her eyes. "How's the coffee shop?" Ben found Veronica when he was looking for Vanya. 

"It was good, I saw your brother." 

"Which one?" 

"Your favorite." 

"Five?" 

Veronica smiled. "I thought Klaus was your favorite?" 

Ben bit his lip. He may have said a lot of unpleasant words to Five, but he was always his favorite when they were younger, Five was the only one he can talk to, and Five was the smartest among his other siblings. He actually enjoyed talking to him when they were younger. 

"So what about Klaus?" Ben asked, changing the topic. 

"Told me I looked like Vanya." 

"That's all?" 

"Hugged me." 

"We can introduce him to Quinn soon, you liked Klaus the best." 

Veronica smiled, they planned on letting Ben's siblings meet Quinn when he turned six months. "Three more months." 

Veronica nodded, kissing his cheeks and getting Quinn's milk from the warmer. "Say goodnight." 

Quinn opened his mouth to make little sounds and he was drooling. 

"Okay, that's how he says goodnight," Veronica laughed. 

"Good night, Quinn." Ben kissed his forehead. "We'll talk about him later, yeah?" Veronica nodded. 

They didn't talk about Klaus that night. 

Quinn was a quiet baby, much like his father, he only ever cried if he was hungry or if he needed a diaper changed, he cries at night for his mother's attention just like his father. 

"You miss mommy that much?" He asked, seeing that Quinn was pouting at him. He chuckled. "We'll see her in a bit, yeah? you like that?" Quinn giggled. He stopped pushing the stroller when he saw Diego enter the coffee shop, the sun was rising, Ben and Quinn came from the apartment to give Veronica her phone. 

He saw Diego's tears as he walked into his car, probably calling Klaus. He looked at Quinn who made a sound to get his attention. "Yes, we're going to see Mama." 

Veronica's eyes lit up when she saw them. Almost running towards Ben and Quinn. "Hello!" She said, smiling at Quinn's little outfit. "Ben really does the best job at dressing you up, huh?" 

Ben smiled, he knew that he did a bad job and his socks weren't a match, but Quinn wasn't cold and that's what matters. "I saw Diego." 

Veronica smiled, not taking her eyes off Quinn. "Yeah," she replied. 

"How was he?" Ben asked, sitting down. 

"He looks tired, you should visit them." 

Ben nodded, opening his phone. "Klaus called me last night." 

"What did he say?" 

"Just the usual, missing Vanya." 

Veronica didn't answer, she focused on Quinn. 

"Three more months?" Veronica reminded him. He nodded, three more months and his siblings will finally meet Quinn. 

_Dolores Hargreeves, pregnant at last!_

Ben frowned, seeing what was written in the newspaper. No congratulatory messages from their siblings were mentioned and Five looks like he forced a smile while Dolores was crying in happiness. 

He crumpled the newspaper before walking inside the coffee shop, seeing Veronica watching the television. "Hi," Veronica said, turning it off. Quinn was sleeping in his bassinet and it looks like she'll close up early. 

"Closing early?" Ben asked, removing his neck tie to help her clean some tables. 

"Yeah," she quietly replied, staring at Quinn. "We're both tired today." 

Ben nodded, it was almost clean as Veronica liked cleaning as she goes and most of her customers were nice enough to do so. "You saw the news?" 

Veronica nodded, her eyes on the counter as she wiped it. "Yup." 

"And?" 

She met his eyes. "I'm happy for him." 

Ben didn't ask more questions, he ignored the family group chat, even though Klaus was tagging him. He focused on Veronica and Quinn. 

They need him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so hi, I just sant to clarify why Five couldn't divorce Dolores even tho he has a shit ton of money. So, Vanya is a preschool teacher right, and here in our country, legal wives can file a case against the mistress and if Dolores does that, Vanya's teaching license would be affected because she's a mistress and teachers are expected to have a moral compass. so yeah, if that's not clear yet, that's the reason!! :>>


	19. Chapter 19

Luther watched his brother as he lit up his seventh cigarette for the day. Looking at the city below his office, his forehead was creased and a frown on his face. Luther rarely sees his dimple.

"Ben sent flowers." Five turned his head to give his brother a fake smile.

"Hey there, Luther," Five mumbled, looking at the flowers Ben had sent for them.

"How's Dolores?"

"Three months today," Five answered, faking enthusiasm. " _Three months."_

"Any news on Vanya?"

Five shakes his head, taking another hit of cigarette, Vanya wouldn't want to see him like this, but he badly needed to release stress. "She must've hated me that much, I can't find her." Luther didn't know what to tell his brother, he didn't know how to comfort him. "I hope she doesn't watch the news or read anything from social media."

Five didn't want Vanya to know that he successfully got Dolores pregnant again.

"Klaus called me," Luther informed Five, who in the mention of Klaus' name had a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Would you like to come see them?"

"Them?"

"Klaus and his boyfriend, Dave." Five didn't know that Klaus had a boyfriend. He didn't know much about his siblings since Vanya left. Only Luther and Diego bothered to talk to him.

"I wouldn't want to impose."

Luther gave his brother a pat on the shoulder. "We'll wait for you there," Luther smiled and walked away. 

Five was left alone in his office, watching the sun set and as cars pass by.

He sighed, reaching for his phone, dialing her number, the only number he ever bothered to memorize.

" _Hi! This is Vanya, and I'm probably doing something right now. You may leave a message after the beep– say the beep. That's ridiculous V, Fine fine, stop looking at me, BEEP, there? Happy?"_ A smile crept up his face when he heard their voices. When he remembers how she gave him a pointed look when he wouldn't say the word 'beep'

Five has been paying for Vanya's phone bill ever since he left, just so he could hear her voice, look through their photos and videos. Vanya did like taking them, and Five was thankful that she did.

Those were the only things that were keeping him sane.

Five stood awkwardly in front of Klaus' house, he didn't even know where Klaus lives, good thing Luther texted him. He wore a sweater that Vanya gave her, jeans and flowers in his hand.

He's itching for another cigarette.

"Stop looking like that." Five's eyes widened, Klaus had a hint of mischief in his eyes. "It's not a housewarming, why the fuck do you have flowers?"

"I..." Five looked down at Klaus and back at the flowers. "I don't know."

Klaus can sense that his brother was walking on thin ice around him. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Five's waist. "Why didn't you tell me about your deal with the devil?"

"Oh, that."

"I knew I should've killed her." Klaus tightened his hug, making Five tear up a bit but he won't tell anyone that he did.

"You're too pretty to go to prison," Five whispered. "Six more months and she'll sign the papers."

"How about your child?"

Five smiled sadly, he really couldn't have peace in his life. "I hope co-parenting works then, I just want to be free from her."

"Five..." Klaus whispered, Five didn't let go from the hug and just hugged his brother tighter.

All of their siblings and Dave were watching them, Max was too focused on his video games and he's winning over Diego.

"Nice house you got here," Five whispered.

"Thanks to dear old dad's money."

Five was a little happy that his siblings talked to him and acted like nothing's wrong. Claire and Max were talking about school and Five may or may not threatened Dave that he could have him killed and no one will notice if he hurts Klaus.

"She looks nice," Diego whispered, looking at a painted portrait of Vanya.

"She's breathtaking," Five answered, sipping from his drink. Klaus painted a picture of Vanya, and had it hung up on the wall. "She managed to take my breath even if she's not here."

"You must really love her to endure all the shit from the bitch."

Five smiled, not taking his eyes off Vanya's painting. "I would do everything for Vanya."

Klaus slung his arms over his taller brothers. "Would you like one?" Klaus asked Five.

Diego chuckled and walked away, letting them talk. "You have a lot of these laying around?" Five asked. 

Klaus shrugged and pulled his hand into a room. "I tend to paint her face when something happy happens in my life." He opened the light and saw dozens

Five looked around and saw dozens of painting that has Vanya in them.

"Wow, I don't know what to say."

Klaus smiled sadly, looking for a specific canvass. "I wanted her to be with me when I'm happy, and I think I was slowly forgetting how she looks like, so I painted."

"Would you do another exhibit? With all of these?"

Klaus laughed. "I will, but you will probably buy them all."

Five nodded, lightly touching one that showcases Vanya drinking a cup of tea. "Would you like a check right now?"

"Here." Five turned around and saw what Klaus was holding.

A painting of Five and Vanya hand in hand. "Fuck," Five choked out, looking at the ceiling to prevent his tears from falling. "How much?"

Klaus shakes his head. "It's free, it's made for you."

Five hugged his brother. Not because of the painting, but because he missed him. He missed them so much more than he admits.

He just needs to find Vanya.

" _I'm home."_ Silence answered Five as he places his keys in the fishbowl Vanya provided. Five smiled sadly. Looking for a place to hang up the painting Klaus gave him.

He changed into sweats and proceeded to clean up a bit and tidy the apartment, putting everything in the same place where Vanya left them.

in case she comes back home.


	20. Chapter 20

"I'm home!"

"Bebebebe," Quinn gurgles, opening his arms to welcome Ben.

"Hi," Veronica answered, putting something in the oven and smiling at Ben. "How was work?"

"The B word." Ben and Veronica couldn't swear while Quinn was around, at six months they both realized that Quinn would be a smart baby much like his father and he actually started to form and copy words which Ben and Veronica realized after Ben said the word " _fucking shit, bitch"_ after he stubbed his toe.

"It's always the B word, I told you to join me in the coffee shop."

Ben nodded, getting Quinn before he sat down on the couch. "What's up lil' dude." Quinn looked at him with disgust. Ben rolled his eyes at Quinn who seemed to copy him. He's got attitude, he certainly didn't get that from Veronica. "Klaus will open his exhibit."

"Oh."

"Invitation's in my bag." Veronica nodded, opening Ben's satchel to look for the said envelope.

It had Klaus' handwriting with a little note on how he misses Ben so much. "Should we bring Quinn?" 

Ben nodded as he bounced Quinn on his thigh. "A year and three months is already a long time, V."

Veronica sighed, looking at Quinn. She wanted him to meet Uncle Klaus who'd let him break the rules, Uncle Diego who'd literally die for him, Uncle Luther would buy him stuff. Aunt Allison and Claire.

"Alright then, where can we buy a little suit for this little guy?"

Ben smiled. "It's in my car."

Veronica was sitting alone, a cup of tea in her hand as she stared on Quinn's picture, the day he was born.

"We can wait a little more if you're not ready." She turned to see Ben from his room, wearing a shirt. "I am not rushing you."

"I miss them," Veronica replied, smiling at Ben. "It killed me when I had to pretend that I didn't know them."

Ben took the tea from her and pulled Vanya into his chest. "They'd understand you."

"Isn't a year and three months too much?"

"I was kidding when I said that, V."

"Maybe you were right, Ben."

Ben shakes his head and plays with her hair. "Whether it's Vanya or Veronica, the Hargreeves will still love you."

Vanya sighed, a week from now, she'd have to face them again.

* * *

Five didn't know if he wanted to punch himself or stab everyone except his siblings. His tie was uncomfortable and everyone kept on congratulating him and Dolores and not on the paintings of Klaus.

They should focus on the portraits of Vanya.

"My feet hurts," Dolores whispered, her smile not fading as cameras were around them.

"I told you to wear flats."

"Flats wouldn't match my outfit." Five fought the urge to roll his eyes, he faked a smile and led Dolores to a couch designed for pregnant women and old persons. "Can you get me some iced tea?"

Five nodded, happy to be finally escaping from Dolores even just for a while.

"Would Ben come?" Allison asked Five, Five shrugged.

"I think he will," Diego whispered back. "I think he asked for an extra ticket though."

"How'd you know that?" Allison whispered back. "And why are we whispering?"

Diego shrugged. "It'll look cool when they post it, us huddled together."

Five fought the smile creeping up his lips. "Have you seen my secretary?"

"Why?" Luther suddenly asked.

"I'll ask him to get some flats for Dolores, her feet hurts," Five whispered back.

"Let the bitch suffer," Klaus joined their little circle. "I'm excited for Ben, he asked for an extra ticket."

"A girlfriend?" Diego asked, munching on some hors d'oeuvres. "Good for him."

"He asked if babies were allowed," Klaus said, getting some from Diego's hand.

"He got someone pregnant?" Five asked.

Luther shrugged. "He's been missing for like a year? Who keeps tabs?"

Allison raised her hands. "Three months since Vanya left."

Five sighed. "I gotta go back to Dolores," He whispered, annoyed.

Allison rolled her eyes, Luther, Diego and Klaus gave him sad looks.

"Here's your iced tea," Five said, earning a smile from Dolores, who seems to be satisfied that she got him wrapped around her finger whenever there are cameras.

Five just wanted this night to be over. 

* * *

Vanya couldn't help but coo at her son, she must be biased but she's sure that he's the cutest baby alive, wearing his little suit. Quinn was a normally quiet baby, but he didn't like the little bow tie so Vanya had to remove it.

"Are we late?" Vanya asked Ben, she didn't have the time to color her hair and her roots were already showing. "Should we not go?"

Ben sighed, walking over to get Quinn from Vanya. "You look beautiful even when you wore a potato sack."

Vanya rolled her eyes, looking at her reflection in the mirror, the dress she bought was pastel pink one, that showcases her collarbone and shoulders and goes below her knees.

"Okay, I think i'm ready," she said, looking at Ben. "He's definitely going to drool at you, so close your shirt."

"For a smart baby, he definitely drools a lot."

"Five drools when he sleeps."

Ben's mouth opened and looked at Quinn and back at Vanya. "Does he really?" Vanya laughs and nods her head, fixing the bag they'll bring for Quinn. "Do we really need to bring three outfits for this little monster?"

"Yeah, he's a messy baby."

"Three outfit changes for you? _Expensive little baby, just like your dad? Huh?"_ Quinn nodded and giggled, Ben was pretending to eat his hand. "Van, he's drooling again!"

Vanya carried Quinn from Ben and Ben made sure that they're apartment was locked.

The trip wasn't that long, but it feels like it was. All Ben could hear was nursery rhymes and how Quinn would sing along.

"The wheels on the bus goes..." Vanya also sings, looking at Quinn from the rear view mirror.

"Wound and wound," Quinn would answer with a giggle and a clap of a hand.

"Should we just teach him math? That's less annoying." Vanya rolled her eyes at Ben's statement. 

"You bought this shit, Ben."

" _Shit."_ Quinn said in a small voice. 

Shit indeed.

Because everyone fell silent and Klaus even dropped the microphone, when Ben Hargreeves came in with Vanya who's carrying a baby who looks nothing like him. 


	21. Chapter 21

_"can we save the heartbreaks for later?"_

Five remembered what Vanya said. Five didn't have the heart to tell Vanya that what caused the bleeding may cause her infertility, Five didn't have the heart to tell Vanya that he couldn't divorce Dolores just yet.

Five remembered Vanya as his, her dark brown hair and soft eyes. His Vanya.

Vanya was his, Veronica wasn't. She wasn't anyone's, she was her own person.

Vanya knew that the cycle would continue, she'd forgive Five for breaking her heart, they'll enter the honeymoon stage for a month or two then problems will start coming in. It will never end, unless one of them ends it. 

So Vanya decided to leave, he said goodbye to Five and to Klaus. The most important people in her lives, the only ones she needed to see before leaving. 

It wasn't that hard to leave the hospital, once Klaus left the room to go talk to Five in his office, She asked Ben to go buy her food, which Ben happily followed. Vanya didn't know how she managed to change that fast, but she did. She rushed to her apartment, gathered a few clothes and left her phone. 

She left everything behind.

She had savings, Five was adamant on paying their bills, so all her salary went to her savings. Vanya decided to dye her hair dark blonde in a gas station, where she left most of her things and stayed in a motel to think about her next steps to make sure Five wouldn't find her.

Vanya knew that he'd do everything to find her. So she changed her name to Veronica, she had fake IDs made.

Veronica worked in the coffee shop, owned by an old lady without any family members, she was very fond of Vanya and the fact that she was pregnant.

Vanya was pregnant.

It took her two trips to the doctors to accept that Five did get her pregnant and her former doctors mistook it for a cyst.

Vanya didn't know if she cried because of happiness or because of pain. She wanted Five to hold her hand in every appointment, she wanted Five to be there. She wanted to call Five and tell him the good news. They'll finally have a baby.

Four months into the pregnancy when Ben saw Vanya, Waiting for the bus to take her home. Ben got looks for crying so hard while he was hugging Vanya. Vanya was happy with the familiarity.

Ben took Five's spot.

In every hospital appointment, in shopping for clothes and furnitures, even moving from her one bedroom apartment to a three bedroom one. Ben was there, he even got to cut the umbilical cord.

She was eight months when the old lady died, giving Vanya the coffee shop. She had to work extra hard for Quinn, who looks nothing like her, and got everything from Five, even the little freckle on his dimple, Quinn was the splitting image of his father.

Vanya cried when she saw Quinn for the very first time, it was no doubt that Five was the father, she still wanted Five to be there.

Vanya had to hold onto the counter when she saw Klaus, her knees were wobbly and she wanted nothing but to hug him and ask him about his life with Dave. But she couldn't risk it, she didn't want Five to find her.

Ben told her about Diego's nightmares, how he wasn't sleeping that much. Vanya wanted to tell Diego that he can sleep now, that she was alive and breathing, Vanya wanted to hug Diego and tell him to rest.

Ben kept asking, worried that Quinn would grow up without knowing Five, Ben kept asking about her plans. Initially, Veronica didn't want to see them until Quinn was atleast three years old, but seeing Klaus and Diego changed that.

A year and six months was enough.

"Everyone please exit this place now," Klaus said into the microphone, gathering looks from the audience, but Klaus didn't care, he focused on Vanya and the child in her arms.

"Can I put this down?" Ben leaned to whisper into Vanya's ears, wiping Quinn's drool in the process. "Ew, he's drooling again."

Quinn had curiosity in his eyes, probably wondering why there's a lot of people.

"Okay... What the fuck?" Dolores asked, looking at Vanya and Quinn.

Allison gave her a pointed look. "I think it's best for you to go home, it's late and you're pregnant." Dolores opened her mouth but Five already called Hazel to take her home. She couldn't really do anything since Five was angry.

Everyone knows that angry Five Hargreeves was the worst Five Hargreeves.

"Vanya?" Klaus asked, going down from the stage and walking towards her. Vanya nodded with tears in her eyes. "And who is this little gentleman?"

"Say hi to Uncle Klaus," Vanya whispered, confirming Klaus' theory. "This is my son, Quinn."

"Hi there, Quinn." Quinn waved his little hand before hiding his face in his mother's neck. "You're a shy one, are you?" Klaus hugged Vanya and Quinn, careful not to squish him.

"Can you say his name? Can you? You're a smart baby, aren't you?" Vanya said, making Quinn nod his head.

"Can you say Klaus?"

Quinn with wide eyes said, "Kwaws."

"Close enough," Klaus said before kissing his small cheeks.

Five remained in his place, his other siblings made their way to Vanya and Quinn. He stared at them, he knows that he's the father, he couldn't himself to walk towards them.

Luther turned around and looked at him, a smile on his face. " _Your son."_

His son. Vanya. Alive. With Ben.

"Mine?" Five asked, slowly walking towards them while the rest of their siblings moved. Vanya nodded with a smile. "Hi," he whispered, caressing his cheeks.

"That's Dada," Vanya whispered. "Say hi to Dada."

"Dada?" Quinn asked, reaching to touch Five's face. He looked at Vanya again. "Dada?"

"Yes, that's Dada."

Quinn shakes his head and turned around, looking for someone. " _Bebe,"_ Quinn said, reaching for Ben.

Five watched Ben get Quinn from Vanya's arms and make him laugh, he didn't know that his heart could be broken even more than it is now. 


	22. Chapter 22

"I'm mad at you." Vanya turned her head to look at Klaus, Quinn was with Allison and Claire, Five excused himself after what happened. Telling everyone that he needed to answer some calls.

"That's acceptable," Vanya answered. "You have every right to be mad at me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Vanya smiled, looking at Quinn who looks really annoyed at all the attention he's been getting. "You would tell Five."

"I won't," Klaus said.

Vanya shook her head. "You will, Five has always been your favorite sibling and you're Five's."

"Was it hard? Giving birth?"

"It was." Vanya nodded, "I wanted Five to be there, I wanted him to hold my hand, I wanted him."

"He looks like Five."

"He does, he really does. Everything about Quinn he got from Five, really."

Klaus moved closer to Vanya, laying his head on her shoulder. "Did you and Ben... You know?" Klaus wiggled his brows.

Vanya laughs and shakes her head. "No."

"Not once?"

"Not once."

Being with Ben made Vanya realize that there are types of love, much stronger than friendship but lesser than romantic ones. Ben made Vanya feel safe, Ben was there for Quinn, Ben was there. Vanya loves him, he knows she does. But not like she loves Five and they both know that.

They both accepted that.

"I'm happy you're back, Vanny." Klaus kissed her cheek and stared into her eyes. "But you gotta talk to baby daddy."

Vanya watched Klaus happily skip to where his siblings are, making Quinn more irritated.

Five was staring into the dark, a cigarette in his hand. Funny, really. He's got a son who prefers his brother more than him. He sighed, fumbling with his stupid necktie.

"I didn't know that you smoke?" He heard the sound of her heels, she's got this smile on her face, Five doesn't know this person in front of him anymore.

"I do it when I'm stressed," he grumbled, pulling on his tie, his stupid fucking tie that only seems to be getting more annoying.

Vanya shakes her head at the sight of Five pulling his tie, Quinn did that with his bowtie, like father like son, she guessed. "You're going to end up choking yourself."

Five watched as Vanya stood in front of him, her delicate hands on working on his tie. She looks like his Vanya, but even her perfume smells different. "You changed," Five whispered, letting go of the cigarette in between his fingers.

Vanya nodded, looking up to meet his gaze. "I did."

"You left me," Five whispered. " _We have a son."_

Vanya sighed, rubbing her arms, it was chilly tonight and they were outside looking at passing cars. "It felt more of a habit than love," Vanya admitted. " _Maybe we loved each other too much that it became a habit."_

"I love you," Five answered, removing his coat to drape it on Vanya's shoulder. "I would never leave you, V."

"I know you won't," she looked at him. "So I left you."

Five didn't understand, he's a smart man, he couldn't understand how she could leave him.

"I was in pain, you were in pain, we were wrong," Vanya whispered. "I started to hate my life, I started getting tired, it was all too much, and I was afraid that i'll start hating you."

"Quinn..."

"Is yours." Vanya smiled, happiness in her eyes. "Found out two months after I ran away."

"Why didn't you call?"

"I'm not your wife, Five."

"Do you hate me now, V?"

Vanya shakes her head. "Hate is a strong word, Five. I could never hate you."

" _Do you still love me?"_

Vanya chuckles, looking at the ground. "Quinn is basically you in a tiny human body, he drools a lot, always in a frown, he's really smart." She looks up to meet his gaze. "Does that answer you question?"

"I don't drool." Vanya smiled at Five's defensiveness. He leaned in his car, "What does this mean for us?"

Vanya shrugged. "I know you won't leave your wife, she's pregnant, congratulations, by the way." Five felt a pang in his chest. "I just wanted to see Klaus and Diego, I didn't want to come to a point where Quinn would ask about his dad, because he looks nothing like Ben."

"Vanya, about Dolores..." Five wanted to say the truth, he wanted to hug Vanya and to bring them home, he wanted to spend every hour with Vanya and Quinn.

"It really doesn't matter anymore, we're okay, _I'm okay."_

But Five wasn't. He didn't like the idea of Vanya and Quinn going home with Ben.

"Are you dating, Ben?"

Vanya looks at Five. "Do you think that I'm dating him?"

Five shrugged. "I don't know you anymore, V."

"That's good, I've changed, Five."

 _"You're still my Vanya."_ was what he wanted to say, but he knew that the woman beside him, may look and feel like his Vanya, but she wasn't.

She wasn't his _inamorata_ anymore. She is a mother. She doesn't belong to anyone, not Ben, and not Five. She belongs to herself and her child.

"You're apartment, you can use it. I kept it clean, I'll leave you the keys."

Vanya shakes her head. "I left for a reason, Five." Five looked down. "I'm not here to rewind the past, we're not together anymore."

Five sighed, nodding his head. "How about Quinn? When can I see him?"

"We can talk when you're in a much better state of mind." Vanya leaned in to kiss his cheeks, a little longer than she intended and a shorter than Five wanted. "Quinn and I won't run away. I promise." Five nodded, watching Vanya remove his coat and place it in his shoulder. "In case you get cold."

Five watched her walk away from him, a smile on her face as Ben gives her Quinn, now in pajamas with a grumpy expression and a pouted lips. Instantly clinging to Vanya and hiding his face while Ben laughs.

She wasn't his Vanya anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last day of my midterms tomorrow!!


	23. Chapter 23

Quinn was already asleep, Vanya sighed, the baby monitor was by her side and she's sitting on top of the counter, a glass of pink moscato on her hand, her heels were on the floor while she swings her legs. Ben was sitting on the floor looking at Vanya, he's red from the wine that he's drinking. 

"So..." Ben started, Vanya knows that he's going to start questions about Five. "How's baby daddy?" 

Vanya chuckles and shaking her head as Ben called Five 'baby daddy'. "Very different." Vanya honestly wanted to ask him if he was feeding himself properly, if he was getting enough sleep, if he's drinking vitamins or if Dolores was taking care of him. 

"You wanted to fuck him, didn't you?" Vanya rolled her eyes at Ben's statement, looking for something to throw at him. "We all saw the sexual tension, you can't fool me." 

"You can't even ask Jill out, fucker." Ben shrugged Vanya has a point. "You should really tell her that I'm not your wife." 

Ben shrugged again, drinking from his glass. "What's the plan?" 

It was Vanya's turn to shrug, she honestly didn't know what will happen next. She just wanted to lay down and wrap herself in a fluffy blanket and sleep. 

"We haven't thought this through." Vanya nodded at Ben's statement. 

"We didn't."

Ben stood up, wobbly knees to give Vanya a hug. "But I'm proud of you, Van." 

"Even if Five wanted to punch you?" 

"I would win, Five's just a bitch." 

Vanya shakes her head laughing. "I think he would win, he's taller." 

"He's thin, Van!" Ben exclaimed, Vanya's eyes widened and shove her fingers on Ben's lips. 

"Quinn's sleeping!" Vanya whispered. "But Five would probably win." 

Ben shakes his head in disbelief. "He won't, you're just being biased." 

"I'm really not, you love him too much to punch him." 

Ben rolled his eyes, sitting beside Vanya on the counter. "I know I'd win against Five." Vanya hummed, placing her head on his shoulder. "You can cry and tell me that you still love him," Ben said softly. "I can't stand to watch The Fault in our Stars again, when you want to cry about Five." 

"Maybe if I kiss you..." 

Ben laughed. "That didn't work, Van. We both knew that it didn't work and it probably never will." 

"Five got thinner, he smokes now, he looks tired." 

"Dolores is a bitch," Ben answered. 

"She needs to take care of him more." 

"Only you can take care of him, Five only listens to you." 

Vanya didn't say anything, she squeezed herself into Ben's neck. "Thank you so much," she whispered. "I don't know how we'd survive without you."

Ben draped an arm around Vanya's shoulder as they stare into the blank wall. 

* * *

  
Vanya woke up with a headache, she wanted to continue sleeping but she had to work and her employee can't make it today due to her tests. Thankfully, it wasn't a busy day and she only had go serve a few people who wanted their coffee to go. 

"Good morning," she said loudly when she heard the bell by the door. "Five," she whispered. 

Five was standing in his sweatpants and plain black shirt, his hair in its natural state and he was even wearing a sun glasses. Vanya had to remind herself not to drool. "Hey, Vanya." 

Plastering a fake smile, Vanya cleared her throat. "Coffee?" 

Five nodded. "Diego told me that you got better in making coffee's." Vanya nodded and started to make Five his usual coffee. "And, I wanted to see, Quinn." 

Vanya nodded, watching Five take a seat in the nearest couch. "Quinn will be here soon, Ben will drop him off." 

Five nodded, he was annoyed that they had a routine, and that Vanya was letting Quinn be with Ben. Five knows that his brother would risk his life for Quinn and Vanya, but he was jealous. 

Vanya removed her apron and sat in front of Five, sliding the coffee mug and a plate of toast carefully. "Eat." 

"I didn't order that," Five mumbled, reaching to get his mug. 

"You got thin, you should eat more." Five had to wait for Vanya to stand up and walk towards the counter before smiling to himself. 

From the corner of his eye, he saw Ben pushing Quinn's stroller, he was wearing a his office attire and a satchel on his shoulder while the other carries Quinn's bag. Five watched Vanya lighten up and jog towards Ben with a reusable coffee container. 

Quinn clapped his hand at the sight of his mother and Ben whispered something in Vanya's ear before kissing both of their foreheads and waving to Quinn as he made his way to his car. Five felt nauseous, but this was his karma. 

Vanya happily carried Quinn from the stroller, fixing his hair and talking to him. Five wanted to take a picture, and he did. 

This was his family, six more months and he can finally be with them. 

"Dada?" Quinn asked when Vanya stopped in front of Five. 

Vanya nodded. "Yes, that's Dada." 

"Hi," Five whispered, afraid that he'll startle his son. Quinn looked at him with wide eyes before reaching his small hands towards him. 

Vanya smiled, internally laughing at Five's face when she gave him Quinn. "He drools a lot," Vanya mentioned, placing a burp cloth on his shoulder. 

Five stared at Quinn as he stares back at his father. "You really drool a lot, huh?" Quinn grumbled and took a handful of Five's hair before trying to put it in his mouth. 

"That's not food!" Five exclaimed, laughing at his own son. But Five didn't do anything, he just let his son drool over his head. He missed all the diaper changes and puke that Vanya had to endure, this was the least he can do. "Good thing, I didn't put anything in my hair, huh?" 

Vanya wanted to cry, she was happy, this was her dream, seeing Quinn and Five, together. 


	24. Chapter 24

Five was covered in drool, Quinn kept on sucking and trying to eat his hair that he drooled over Five's shirt. Five didn't mind, it was his son after all, but Vanya was more than bothered. Thankfully, Vanya invested in a stroller that could be turned into a car seat, because she didn't know how the hell Five convinced her to close the coffee shop before lunch and go to their apartment.

"Are you okay?" Five asked Vanya, glancing at her before focusing his eyes on the road. Quinn was singing along to some nursery rhymes that Five bought on his phone.

Vanya gave him a small smile and looked over Quinn who looks like he's enjoying the luxury of Five's car. "The apartment's messy."

Five chuckled at her response. "I am covered in drool, Vanya." Vanya nods, not knowing what or how to answer Five. "I don't care about the mess, babies are generally messy."

They kept silent until they reached Vanya's apartment, Five had to wear his sunglasses just in case. Vanya carried Quinn while Five pushed his stroller that had Quinn's baby bag.

"You can use the bathroom and i'll look for clothes in Ben's closet." Five nodded, watching Vanya disappear with Quinn.

He smiled sadly, looking at the framed photograph of Quinn and one of Vanya when she gave birth to Quinn. Moments that he missed, and he can never replay again.

" _Six more months until Dolores gives birth,"_ Five reminded himself.

"Ben's sweatpants might be shorter, but it's better than walking around naked."

Five smiled to himself while walking to the bathroom and Vanya knew what he was thinking, Five used to like walking around in nothing but his boxers when they lived together. She looked at Quinn, "Your dad is weird." Quinn giggled as Vanya pinches his cheeks softly.

Five was many things, a businessman, a brother, a husband, a lover, and now, a father. Five stared in awe as Vanya was feeding Quinn, it was something that she made, maybe from boiled vegetables and mashed fruits, Five wasn't sure. But Quinn was enjoying whatever that was, and Vanya had this smile on her face.

"Don't you like the chicken?" Vanya asked, looking at Five who hasn't moved or took a bite. "Is it the rice?" Vanya and Ben were used to eating rice, eversince Ben introduced rice to Vanya, and recipes from korea that they tried for viand, rice has been a staple in their household.

Five shakes his head and smiles. "I like watching you," Five said. "Not in a creepy way, but you with Quinn."

Vanya smiled at Five, she really doesn't know what to tell him, she doesn't know what to do. "Okay." So she doesn't say anything at all.

"Did you have a hard time giving birth?" Vanya glanced at Five before looking back at Quinn with a smile.

"Yeah, he's a big baby."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault that you're tall, Five," Vanya chuckled, standing up to get some wipes to clean Quinn's face before he takes a bath.

"I'm sorry for not being there."

Vanya smiled. "I'm sorry that I didn't call you."

"I'll wash the dishes."

"No," Vanya said, carrying Quinn. "I can do that, i'll just give Quinn a bath."

Five gave Vanya a pointed look. "I can do this, V."

Vanya didn't argue with Five, she just smiled at Quinn and went to the bathroom. "Dada's making up to you, do you like that?" She asked Quinn. Quinn nodded as if he could understand his mother. "Do you like Dada now?" Quinn nodded and splashed the water, Vanya flinching, when her shirt got wet.

Five leaned against the door frame, watching his son make a mess and give his mother a hard time. "Naughty like a Hargreeves, huh?"

Vanya playfully rolled her eyes and threw a rubber duck at Five. "Shut up!" Quinn clapped his hands, happy that his father was on his side.

" _He really didn't get anything from you,"_ Five whispered, staring at Quinn who fell asleep on his chest, he lightly placed an arm on top of Quinn to support his weight. _"He looks just like me."_ He turned his head to look at Vanya, but she was already asleep and snoring softly, He smiled and reached to lay her head on his shoulder, fixing her hair and making sure that Vanya was in comfortable and gently tugging a blanket for her. Humming something when Quinn started to move and stir, lightly kissing his forehead.

His body will definitely be sore tomorrow because of the awkward position but Five didn't care. He didn't care about missing a day at work, or the drool of Quinn and how sore he might be tomorrow.

He's got everything he needs in his arms. 

* * *

Dolores sighed laying in her bed, Five wasn't home and it was past dinner time, not that Five eats dinner with her but he usually reminds her to take her prenatal vitamins and milk before going into his own room.

She wanted Five to be here.

It was past midnight when she heard the door open, hopeful that it was Five, she carefully stood up and walked downstairs.

"Do you want something? I can prepare food for you?" She asked, tucking stray hair behinds her ears.

He smirked. "Playing the naive wife role, are we?"

Dolores rolled her eyes. "I am still the wife."

He shrugged, running his hands through his hair as he rummaged their refrigerator. "How much do you spend on groceries?"

"Why do you care?" Dolores asked, tying her robe tighter. "It's late."

He showed her his watch as he started to make a sandwich. "I know, I have a watch, D." Dolores sighed, she hates when he calls him that. "Where's the maids?"

"Sleeping, it's late." He showed his watch again. She watched him look into their cabinets, she doesn't know what he's looking for.

"Do you have the credit card?" Dolores nodded. "I wanted it in cash."

"What are you doing here?"

He smirked, walking near her to touch her cheeks. " _Misery loves company,_ my dearest Dolores."


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am truly sorry for not updating sooner, I had to take a rest day and my head but updates should be regular soon!! thank youuuuu so much!!

A knock interrupted Ben from checking the papers that his employee gave him for final revisions, he didn't expect anyone, since Vanya was with Five and he doesn't really have any friends.

"Mr. Hargreeves?" He looked up to see Jill, awkwardly closing the door behind her.

Ben cleared his throat. "Would you like to sit down?" He mentally slapped himself, of course she'd like to sit down.

"So... Uhm..." Jill looked around Ben's office. "I have to tell you something."

"Okay?"

Jill took a deep breath and looked at Ben's eyes. "Ithinkyourwifeischeatingonyou."

Ben frowned. "I'm sorry, what?"

Jill sighed, she really didn't want to do this but her conscience can't take it. "I saw your wife, with another man."

"My wife?"

Jill nodded. "She closed the coffee shop early and I was supposed to call her attention when a man opened the car for her."

"My wife? With a man?" Jill nodded. "But I don't have a wife."

It was now Jill's turn to frown. "Veronica?"

Ben smiled. "She's like my sister."

"The kid?"

"My nephew."

Jill nodded slowly, her hand covered her mouth. Probably embarrassed, Ben smiled, happy that Jill cared for him enough to tell him that his "wife" was cheating on him.

"So, you're single?" Ben nodded. "Cool." Ben watched Jill shyly look down and nodded, her attention to the floor and she's playing with the hem of her skirt.

"Jill?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go out with me sometime? A coffee?"

Jill nods.

* * *

With a smile on his face, Ben entered their shared apartment, seeing a picture of what a beautiful family is supposed to look like. Five had his arm around Vanya, Quinn was on top of Five, drooling all over his shirt.

Ben smiles.

"That's creepy," Five whispered.

Ben chuckled. "You're creepy."

"We're all creepy," Five answered back. Ben shrugs, he has a point.

"You should carry Vanya to Bed," Ben offered, Vanya deserves Five, they were made for each other. "I'll carry Quinn and I have some beer."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Ben and Five sat on the couch, beers on their hands and a smile on their faces. “Quinn’s practically you.”

Five smiles wider. “Yeah?”

Ben nods, drinking from his bottle. “Big baby, really. Van almost didn’t make it.”

Five looks down. “Can’t imagine life without her.”

“I know you love her, Five. But you need to fix the mess, we can’t keep shoving it under the bed, we can’t keep on ignoring Dolores.” Five understands his brother, he means well and he wants Quinn and Vanya to have the best life ever. “Quinn can’t grow up like that.”

Five nods, smiling at Ben. “I’ll divorce her, I just need to ask Vanya about her teaching.”

Ben leans back and raised his bottle, the clinking sound making them laugh. “If Quinn wakes up, you better calm him down.”

Five chuckles. “Go back to Umbrella, Ben.”

Ben smiles. “I can’t.”

“Even with a raise?”

“I got a date with Jill. No amount of money can top that, Reginald.”

“We’re a fucked-up bunch, Benjamin.”

Ben hits Five’s shoulder playfully. “That’s not even my real name.”

Five and Ben laughs in hushed voices, careful not to wake up Vanya and Quinn. “Ben,” Five called his brother. “Thank you.”

“Don’t fucking cry, dude. You’ll make me cry.”’

“Thank you for taking care of them, I don’t know how to repay you.”

“I love Vanya as a sister, I wanted to be there for them. You don’t have to repay me,” Ben answered. “But please fix it all.”

Five nods, hugging his brother. And when Quinn did cry, Ben watched Five with a smile on his face enter Vanya’s room, excited to tend for his son.

Everything’s slowly falling into place. Slowly.

* * *

“ _Hush little baby, don’t say a word, Dada’s gonna buy you a…”_ Five paused, thinking of a word to rhyme, “ _the world.”_

Vanya scoffed. “The world’s expensive, Mr. Hargreeves.”

Five smiles, staring at Quinn. Vanya crawled to sit beside Five, her legs swinging. “I don’t care,” Five whispered. “I’d give him anything, V.”

“He’s a smart baby,” Vanya whispered, caressing Quinn’s cheeks. “He doesn’t need the world.”

“I’d still give him everything.” Five watches Quinn’s eyes flutter shut and falls into a deep sleep. “I’ll go home now,” Five whispered, carefully placing Quinn back to his crib.

Vanya looks at the clock beside her bed and pulls his arm. “Sleep here.”

Five swallowed, clearing his throat. “Are you sure?”

Vanya shrugs, crawling back to her spot. “Yeah, it’s late and you may fall asleep while driving.”

“Okay, I’ll sleep on the couch.”

Vanya sighs, sitting up and groaning. “Just get your ass over here and sleep, Five.”

“Good night, Vanya.”

“nghht five.”

Five didn’t fall asleep quickly, he stared at Vanya for more than thirty minutes and another thirty thinking about this life and what he’ll do to go home to this every night. He needs to talk to his lawyers and make sure that the divorce will happen. He needs to talk to Diego about body guards to ensure that nothing bad happens to Quinn and Vanya.

He needs to keep them safe, he needs them.

* * *

Dolores groaned, the sun was up and Five wasn’t home yet, she had to text him and remind him of the doctor’s appointment.

“It’s too early,” he groaned, getting another pillow to cover his face.

“My husband will be home soon.”

He chuckles. “Dolores, my dearest Dolores, Five couldn’t care less.” Dolores sighed, he’s got a point. Five wouldn’t bat an eyelash. “He’s with his real baby mama, have you seen the kid?” he laughs. “Looks like a tiny Reginald.”

“Shut up!”

“Calm down, My dear. We wouldn’t want another issue, we need that baby, you need that baby.” Dolores nods, a hand instinctively going to her bump. “ _Relax, Dolores. It’s not like I hated making the baby with you, but that kid, got a tough competition”_

Dolores rolled her eyes. Pushing him away when he started to place kisses on her neck. _“Go home, Leonard.”_


	26. Chapter 26

Dolores is a smart woman.

She was beautiful, yes. But she had the brains. She made sure that she had Five wrapped around her finger.

Her pregnancy with Duscha didn't end well. They were both heartbroken with the loss of their child.

But while Five was healing with the help of Vanya, Dolores had to make sure that she wouldn't end up alone.

Dolores had to think of a plan to make sure that Five Hargreeves belongs to him. Five wouldn't love him, he didn't even go back sleep at their house anymore, and if he did, he's using the guest room.

Getting him drunk wouldn't work anymore because he learned his lesson.

Seducing him doesn't work either, Dolores couldn't count the number of times she walked in front of him naked or in a lingerie.

Five learned from his lesson, he wouldn't look at Dolores again.

She didn't care, she was still his wife. Five needed to take her to parties and her bank account was still loaded with money. His surname was still hers, she was Dolores Hargreeves, so she didn't care that Vanya had him, Vanya was the mistress now. She didn't care.

Until Five's lawyer called her a year after their daughter's death. The divorce papers were made and it only needs her signature. She would never go hungry for the rest of her life with the money Five had provided.

She didn't sign it. Dolores, being a smart woman, did what a wife would do if she suspected that her husband was having an affair: hire an investigator.

She had pictures of Five and Vanya, strong evidence that they were indeed in an affair. It wouldn't hurt Five, it was expected, he's a rich man after all, but the effects on Vanya would break his heart. Her teaching license, she could lose her job, and Dolores knows how much Vanya loves it.

Five would never let that happen. Dolores knows that the only way you could hurt Five Hargreeves is when you hurt Vanya.

" _Give me a child."_

Five pulled his hair in frustration. "What the fuck?" He just needed her signature.

Dolores shrugs, turning off her iPad. "A child, in exchange for your freedom."

"Are you fucking crazy?" Five asked, his jaw was clenched, his eyebrows furrowed and his hands balled into fist. "Sign it!"

Dolores shakes her head. "Get me pregnant, I'll sign it." She made sure that he heard the sound of her heels. He'll hear that for the rest of his life.

Dolores took all the necessary measures to keep herself from becoming pregnant, pills and other contraceptives.

Five's patience was running out. He wanted to get out of the marriage, but suing Dolores meant exposing the affair. He couldn't do that to Vanya, Vanya loves her job, being a teacher makes her happy.

"I'm taking you to a doctor," Five muttered, looking for his discarded clothes. "It's been four years."

Dolores rolled her eyes, clutching the blanket when Five stood up. "I'm healthy, I go to the doctor every month."

"Then, I'm going to get myself checked." He left her alone, running himself a bath and then he'll spend the night in Vanya's apartment.

Four years was too long for Five, he didn't want to make Vanya wait any longer. Dolores knows that he's keeping a ring for Vanya, much expensive than hers. He's bought a mansion for them to live in, all under Vanya's name. He just needed to divorce her, he needed to get her pregnant.

Dolores was being called in his office. He wanted to get her pregnant. But it was only a matter of time before Vanya gets tired of it, and Dolores could feel it coming. She started to wean off the pills.

Good timing for Dolores, Vanya ran away from Five. Five was heartbroken, again.

She wanted to get pregnant, this was her chance. No Vanya, and Five would be attached to his child to think about Vanya.

She couldn't, Five was too busy, thrice a week doesn't work and Five's giving up, she couldn't use the affair issue anymore because Vanya couldn't be found anywhere. Five would realize that soon and would find a way to divorce her.

Dolores was a smart and beautiful woman, she met this man, Leonard, a man who hated Five Hargreeves and his siblings. They got drunk and she slept with him.

It took one try for her to get pregnant.

Dolores didn't care, Five was happy when he saw the positive pregnancy test. She didn't care if it was about the divorce, but Five wouldn't leave his child and she knows that. Five would do anything for his child, Dolores knows that.

Then stupid Vanya had to come back, with Ben and a baby who looks like Five. They had a child, and with Vanya keeping it a secret, Five would make up for lost time, ignoring Dolores more than he did.

She couldn't say anything. His siblings hated her, she may be smart but the Hargreeves were smarter, Reginald made sure that his "children" were the best of the best. She needed to keep the good girl act, or else one of them might suspect it.

Her problems didn't stop there, Leonard started being clingy, trying to wriggle his way into her life, Dolores couldn't risk Five knowing, he'll use it against her, he'll have the baby undergo a pregnancy test. The divorce money was big, but it would be bigger if they had a child.

"Everything okay?" Five asked, his voice sounded like he wasn't interested.

Dolores nodded, a hand on her bump. "Where were you last night?"

"Office."

"Oh. How's work?"

"Fine."

"What name would you like?"

"Whatever you want." Dolores didn't mind, she was used to Five being like this. Uninterested, cold, bored.

"Would you like a boy or a girl?"

"A divorce." Dolores was a good actress. She cried. "I don't care if you cry." He removed his seat belt. "I'll add guards to the house, someone was seen walking around last night."

Dolores lost Five and Leonard was almost caught, she needed to think of a new plan.  
  



	27. Chapter 27

It was not a busy day for Vanya, the people rushing in the morning was finished and most of the people she serves are already in their jobs, probably finished with the coffee they ordered. Vanya was wiping the counters, an instrumental song playing softly while Quinn was sitting on his stroller playing with his socks. 

"That's not food." Quinn ignored Vanya, making her shake her head and smile. "One day with your father and you're already ignoring me?" 

Quinn nods. "Dada." 

"Little Five isn't wrong." Vanya looked up to see Klaus entering the coffee shop. "Dada will probably buy you anything you want." Quinn claps his hands, squealing. 

"Hey, Klaus." Vanya prepares his tea. "Cake or Cookie?" 

Klaus who had Quinn on his knee, bouncing up and down as he drooled on his own shirt. "Cookie please." Vanya nods. "You really drool a lot, how is that possible?" Klaus asked Quinn who giggled in return.

Vanya shrugs, placing the mug and the plate of cookie on the table and sitting beside Klaus. "You should tie your hair,” Vanya warned, Quinn was already giving looks and she knows that Quinn will pull it soon.

Klaus nodded, giving Quinn to Vanya as he looks for a hair tie. "How's Five?" 

Vanya's forehead creased. "What?" 

"He slept at your place last night. Ben told me." He reached for Quinn and bounced him on his knee, making him laugh. 

Vanya chuckles. "I asked him to sleep over because it was late." 

Klaus nods, a hint of mischief in his eyes. "Okay, V." 

Vanya didn't answer, she was just happy seeing Klaus with Quinn. 

"I really like this version of you, Vanny." Klaus didn't look at Vanya, he focused on Quinn. "But it really hurt when you left us like that." 

Vanya looks down, thankful that the place was empty. "You know how much I love him, right?" Klaus nods. In his eyes, Vanya and Five were the perfect couple and it broke his heart when life won't leave them at peace. "I really hope that Dave did a good job taking care of you while I was gone." 

"He does, he's really patient with me.” Vanya smiles, watching Klaus talk about Dave. How they bought a house, adopted a dog and literally how his life changed in a year. “It wasn’t complete without you, Vanny.”

“I’m really sorry,” Vanya whispers. “It wasn’t easy, leaving you and Five.” It was true, Vanya had to physically restrain herself from calling Klaus. She had to slap herself a few times to prevent herself from crawling back to them. It wasn’t easy, Vanya and Klaus grew up together, they know everything about each other.

Klaus sighed, leaning back and letting Quinn play with his bracelets. “Remember when we thought that you’ll go back to Russia?” Vanya nods, it was a week after her father died and Klaus saw some luggage’s and he just cried and rushed to Five’s room to tell him that Vanya was leaving. “I never saw Five run that fast.”

“Does it occur to you that you always look for Five when you have a news to tell?”

“Huh?”

Vanya chuckles. “You and Five, you have this type of sibling relationship where in times of need or if you want to talk to someone besides me, you always call him.”

Klaus shakes his head. “I don’t.”

Vanya nods her head and crosses her arms. “Five is your favorite sibling, no matter how much you try and deny it.” Klaus looks away from Vanya and stares at Quinn. “Five, also. He’ll make time for you,” Vanya whispered. She knows how many business meetings Five had to cancel or ditch because Klaus had an exhibit or just wanted to hang out. “Allison has Luther, Ben and Diego sometimes has each other’s back. You and Five.”

Klaus shakes his head. “It’s me and you, Vanny.”

“Yes. It’s like our souls are meant to be together, forever.”

“You’re meant to be a Hargreeves, Vanny.”

Vanya shrugs. “ _Just like you are meant to be one.”_ Klaus smiled and carefully laid his head on Vanya’s shoulder; Vanya didn’t mind that it was heavy and Klaus didn’t mind his uncomfortable position. They already know, that they are okay. That Klaus forgave Vanya for leaving him. 

* * *

Klaus will never forget the day she met Vanya, it was actually a few weeks before Allison met her, before she invited her into the mansion. Vanya was always tiny, always pale, she looks like the wind could take her, but despite that, her heart was the biggest, among everyone she.

Klaus was sitting outside, hugging his knees and crying under the rain, Five was fighting with their father and Klaus didn’t want to hear it. He was just trying on Five’s uniform and he knows that he wasn’t a Hargreeves and he should just be thankful that Five was feeling lonely in this big ass house.

“Hi.” Klaus looked up to the small voice that whispered. “You shouldn’t be crying.”

“I’m not.” It was raining and Klaus thought that his tears weren’t visible.

“You are,” the girl insisted, sitting beside him. “Your eyes and nose are red.”

Klaus rolled his eyes. “Why do you care?”

The little girl wearing a yellow dress smiled softly. “I don’t like seeing people sad.”

“I’m not sad.”

She nods. “That’s okay, being sad is a natural thing, would you like a hug?”

Klaus stares at her, she already opened her arms, a small smile on her face. “You don’t know me.”

The girl shrugs and continues to smile, her arms were already shaking. “If you don’t like a hug, we can high five instead?”

Klaus raised his brows. “ _You don’t know me.”_

“I’m Vanya.” Klaus blinked, her arms were still up and she must be tired, but her smile didn’t even fade. “I live there,” she pointed the house across theirs. “We moved from Russia.”

“I’m Klaus.”

“Hi, Klaus! It’s very nice to meet you.” He felt her arms around his waist as she whispers that everything was going to be fine and that if Klaus wanted to eat cake or sweets, he could just yell out her name.

And Vanya became an important part of his life from that day onwards.


	28. Chapter 28

Five is known for his fairness, in business and in his siblings.

He made sure that their allowances when they were studying was fair and if Allison needed more, he’ll ask for her. He made sure that their inheritance was fairly distributed.

Five made sure to give opportunities to everyone who deserves it.

Five was fair.

He knew that he’d love his child, just like he loves Quinn, no matter who their mother was.

So, it feels odd that he didn’t enjoy seeing the baby or hearing the heartbeat.

“Do you have any questions, Mr. Hargreeves?” the doctor asked, a generic smile on her lips.

Five shakes his head, helping Dolores sit up. He didn’t even notice that they were finished.

The doctor nods. “Alright then, we’re aiming to go past the seventh month mark, continue to take your vitamins and eat healthy foods.”

Dolores nods, smiling. “Thank you so much! Did you hear the heartbeat?” Dolores asked Five.

Five nodded and faked a smile. He feels that something is wrong yet he couldn’t figure it out. “I’ll go to the office, you rest at home.”

Dolores was visibly bummed out but Five didn’t care. “Don’t you want to eat first?”

Five shakes his head. “I’ll eat on the way,” he said, pulling his phone out to text another driver. “Hazel will take you home, do tell me if you need anything, okay?”

Dolores opened her mouth to say something but Five raised a finger and pressed his phone into his ear. “Be safe,” he whispered to Dolores before turning his back.

 _“Bonsoir!”_ A smile crept up to Five’s face when he heard Klaus.

“Hey, Klaus.”

Five was sure that Klaus was rolling his eyes. “Dear old dad spent a lot of money on us learning other languages and you still use that generic “ _Hey, Klaus”_ on me.” Five bit his lip to prevent a bigger smile. Klaus did sound exactly like him.

“Where are you?”

_“At home, I’m not with Vanya.”_

“I didn’t… I’m didn’t call to ask that.”

_”Yeah, I can get pregnant.”_

“Never mind.”

Klaus chuckles. _“Love you too, brother.”_

“Bye, Klaus…” he took a deep breath. “Take care.”

Klaus gasped. “ _Did you just – “_ Five ended the call, putting in inside his pocket as he waited for his other driver to pick him up.

The hospital wasn’t his favorite, he doesn’t like going to hospitals, specifically after Duscha and Vanya, he hated them. It makes him wonder if it’ll change once his child with Dolores is born.

Would he be fair?

Would he love his child with Dolores as much as he loves Quinn?

How can he protect Quinn and Vanya?

 _Quinn and Vanya._

His thoughts were interrupted when his other driver stopped in front of him. “My parent’s house please.”

His phone rang, denying him the pleasure of thinking deeply. “This is Five Hargreeves, speaking.”

 _“Hey, it’s Vanya.”_ Five suddenly sat up, ignoring the weird look from his driver.

“Hey V.”

 _“Hey, Five. I was just calling to tell you that – shut up, Diego!”_ Five heard a slap on the skin. “ _hey, you there?”_

“Yes.”

“ _Cool, I called to tell you that I’ll be leaving Quinn with Luther and Diego.”_

“Is that a good idea? Do you need me to come get him?”

A giggle made Five smile. “ _No, I think they’re fine. His uncles wouldn’t let anyone hurt him.”_ Vanya said in an adorable baby voice, but Five wasn’t sure that it was for Quinn. “ _So yeah, just wanted to update you about your son.”_

“That’s great, thanks, V.”

“ _Bye, Five! Take care.”_ Vanya ended the call.

He didn’t even realize that they arrived in his parent’s house. He thanked the driver and told him that he’ll just call him if they need to go.

The house was given to Five, it was under his name, the only thing that his father wanted him to have, and it was fine for his siblings, he just didn’t see himself using it. “Master Five.” Five turned around to see Pogo. “You didn’t inform me of your visit.”

Five smiles. “Hey, Pogo. How are you?”

“Same old, Master Five. Will you be eating dinner here with Miss Allison?”

“Allison is here?”

Before Pogo could answer, Five heard Allison’s voice. “Fancy seeing you here,” she grinned.

Five smiled, watching Allison walk towards him and place his arm on her shoulder. “Hey, Alli. How’s Claire?”

Pogo smiled at the sight of them. “I will prepare some snacks for the both of you.”

Allison nodded before Five could shake his head. “Thanks, Gogo!” Allison pulled Five into the couch, facing a picture of them with their father. “I can’t believe that Dad put up a picture of Claire, I didn’t even think he knows her.”

Five smiled. “He apparently does,” he replied, staring at the photo of Claire, taken on her first day of school.

“How’s Quinn?”

Five instantly smiled wider. “He really drools a lot, Al. He looks exactly like me.”

“Feels surreal, yeah?” Five nods.

“I was watching him sleep and I swear, Allison. I just want to buy him everything he wants.” Allison smiles, loving this look on his brother. “But I should also be excited for my child with Dolores.”

“Maybe it’s because you don’t love Dolores?”

Five shakes his head. “I didn’t feel this way with Duscha.”

“You’ll learn to love the baby, Five.”

“Are you sure?”

Allison nods her head, holding the necklace Luther gave her when they were younger. “You always learn to love your child, even if she or he wasn’t planned at all.”

Five sighed. “Did you regret not running after Luther?”

Allison sadly smiles. “Claire was the best thing in my life, more than Luther.” Allison looks at her necklace before looking up at Five. “But it would be a lie if I told you how many times, I think about the possibility of Luther running after me, if only we tried hard enough.”

“Allison…”

Allison smiles, putting a hand on top of Five’s. “You and Vanya were made to be together, Five. And I’m sure she’ll be a great step mother.”

“She’s moved on.”

“She loves you, we all know that. _You were made for each other."_


	29. Chapter 29

"He's a little Five, how hard can it be?" Luther asked, looking at Diego. "Right?" 

Diego nods, a smug look on his face. "The only difference is he can't drink coffee yet." 

Vanya grins, walking over to say goodbye. "Call me if you need help, I already told Five that he's here with you, and Quinn doesn't really cry that much, he just drools a lot and that’s basically it." 

Diego nods, getting the bag from Vanya. “Any allergies?” 

Vanya shakes her head. “Bye, Quinn!” Quinn waves his hand, looking extremely small as Luther was the one holding him. 

Luther and Diego stared at each other. “We can do this, right?” Diego asked. 

Luther nods. _“He’s a little Five, how hard can it be?”_

It didn’t take that long before Luther and Diego realized that Quinn was literally a little version of his father and it was hard to please that baby.

“How the fuck did he get ahold of your knife?” Luther asked thankful that Diego covered it, or else Five would beat the shit out of them. Scratching his head in frustration as he yanked the knife away from Quinn who cried. “No!” Luther scolded, as much as Quinn was pouting and crying, he wouldn’t give the knife back.

Diego immerges from the kitchen, a yoghurt cup in his hands, he even added some bits of banana and strawberries for Quinn. “You were supposed to look after him!”

“What were you doing in the kitchen, it took you that long to get me yoghurt cup?” Diego realizes that he wanted to punch Luther.

“You’re telling me that I spent time on cutting up some fruits for you?”

Luther frowned. “What’s with the fruits? I asked for a plain one.”

“Fuck you, Luther!” Diego exclaimed, “You are not getting this yoghurt, it’s for Quinn. I will not let my efforts go to waste!”

“ _Fuwk wu, Lutwer.”_

Luther gasped, looking at Diego, who was looking at Quinn proudly. “Say it, again.” Diego crouched down and motioned for Quinn to crawl towards him. “I got you some yoghurt, say it again, come on, Quinn.”

Quinn clapped, crawling towards Diego. “ _tank woo.”_ Happily eating the yoghurt that Diego was feeding him.

Diego smiled, wiping the corners of Quinn’s mouth. “Yummy?” he asked, smiling even more when Quinn nodded. “No more for Luther.”

“ _Fuwk wu, Lutwer!”_ Quinn shouted.

Diego laughs and gives him even more yoghurt. Quinn swinging his little legs, focusing on his food.

“Vanya’s going to get mad at you.” Luther warns, Diego rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue out.

“Who’s your favorite uncle?”

“ _Bebe!”_

Diego clears his throat. “How about second favorite uncle?”

_“Kwaws.”_

Luther snickered, crossing his arms. “Serves you right.”

“Am I at least in the third spot, Little Five?” Quinn widens his eyes when Diego didn’t give him the spoon. “Am I your third favorite uncle?”

Quinn nods, trying to reach the spoon. “ _Dwego.”_ Quinn said, raising three fingers.

Diego smiles. “That’s right, Diego is at third place and Luther is a loser!”

“ _Lutwer, Luser!”_

_“_ I’m telling Vanya that you’re bullying me.”

Diego rolls his eyes as he carried Quinn for a change of clothes. “Luther is so useless, isn’t he?”

_“Lutwer, usewess!”_ Luther heard Diego laugh and praise Quinn for being a good boy. Luther rolls his eyes and decided to clean up a bit as Quinn will be having his naptime soon.

“This’ll do.” Luther thought when he saw a Dora the Explorer CD under Diego’s TV. “Can he watch a movie?” Luther shouted.

“Yes!” Diego shouted back, Vanya didn’t say anything about movies but Diego knows that Luther won’t play any violent ones.

Quinn looked sleepy after Diego cleaned him up, “Sleepy?” Diego asked, Quinn nodded and buried his face into his neck. He smiles, rubbing Quinn’s back, dimming the lights as they walk into the living room, pillows were arranged for Quinn and Luther was sitting on the floor, the remote in his hands, waiting for them to press play.

“Lower the volume,” Diego whispered. Watching Quinn’s eyes flutter, fighting to keep himself awake. “Press play.”

Luther nodded, pressing the play button, putting his hand under his chin. “It’s Dora.” Diego lazily nods his head, he honestly didn’t care about it.

“What… the… fuck?” Luther whispers, Diego’s eyes went wide as he tries to pause the video. “What the fuck, Diego?” Luther hissed. “That’s porn!” he whispered, looking at Quinn and thankful that he was asleep.

“It was not! _It’s Five’s sex tape_.”

“That’s even more weird!”

“This family is weird,” Diego fought back, grabbing the remote away from Luther. “It was for work.”

“Why is it in a Dora CD?”

“First of all, Allison did a good job at erasing it on the internet, I had to buy that off of eBay.”

Luther frowned. “You have to watch _our_ brother’s _sex tape_ for work?”

Diego shakes his head, looking at Quinn to check if he was still asleep. “Not for work, I just needed to see some things.”

“Oh, you definitely saw some things.” Luther tried to keep his face straight.

Diego groaned in disgust, “Not that, Luther.”

“Explain then, do you sell copies? How much do you make?”

“No, I don’t sell them, what the fuck, that’s our brother.” Diego was kind of offended that Luther thinks that he’d do that to Five. “I just had to confirm my suspicions.”

“What suspicions?” Luther asked, gently tapping Quinn’s back to lull him back to sleep.

Diego muted the video to be sure, and played it slowly. “The camera was already there, when Dolores pushed him into his back right?” Diego asked, Luther nodded. “But it may be cut so I don’t know if they set it up before or during, it was leaked so I didn’t know who edited it, Five didn’t recall filming it, so I guess it was from Dolores’ phone.”

“Okay, and?”

“Five looks at the camera the moment Dolores gets on top of him right, and he even smiles.”

“I mean… wouldn’t you?”

“But look at his eyes, it’s kinda hazy and that smile reminds you of someone who’s high?”

“Are you telling me that Five smoked w-e-e-d?” Luther said, careful that Quinn might hear it.

“I asked him if he did smoke, but he said they only went out for drinks, plus you really couldn’t hear anything as the original video, the only word we could comprehend was Five calling her baby.”

“Why’d you mute it then?”

“The Dora theme song plays in the background.”


	30. Chapter 30

When Five met Dolores, she was nice, offering him companionship, she actually understood most of the things he talks about, she understands business and some scientific theories. Five did enjoy talking to her, giving her things that Vanya didn't want, until it eventually led to buying things with Dolores in mind. 

Dolores was adored by many, she was beautiful, smart, rich. People look up at her, watching her donate a ton of money to charity, strut down the runway for a good cause, it wasn't a surprise when Five Hargreeves married her. 

Five doesn't remember much, he just woke up with Dolores lying naked by his side. He remembers asking her out for a drink, he didn't remember taking her home. He didn't have the energy to kick her out. He wasn't himself at all. She asked to borrow clothes from his closet, Five didn't have the energy to say no. 

Dolores kissed him before leaving, he didn't know why. His life continued later that day, Vanya came home and kissed him, telling him how much he loves her. Everything that happened with Dolores was a blur. 

He had to be reminded by a video. A video that would haunt him forever. A video that ruined his relationship. Five didn't care about his reputation but he hated that Vanya had to see it, he hated how she looked at him with pain in her eyes. He hated how she asked if she was not enough. Five hated that he made Vanya cry when he promised her parents that she'll never suffer again. 

Five hated breaking promises.

Five always thought that he'd marry Vanya, in a church, in a garden, no matter where, he doesn't care as long as Vanya's there. He wants to wake up with seeing Vanya every morning, he wants to go to sleep with Vanya by his side. He promised that he'd marry Vanya, he didn't want to marry Dolores 

Duscha was his only hope at this point, the only one that kept him going. Losing her really made an impact in Five's life. 

Until Vanya came and saved him again. 

Vanya always comes in and saves him. He hated how he made her his mistress, he hated how he had to hide Vanya, he hated the look on Vanya's eyes every time he cancels. He hated that Vanya wasn't the one beside him at parties, he hated not going home to Vanya every night, but it was the only way to keep Vanya close. 

Dolores became the evil bitch. No matter how much money he offers her for the divorce, he always said no, she wanted a child, she wanted to be the one to give Five Hargreeves a heir. Dolores kept evidences against Vanya, something that Five couldn't fight, Five didn't want to see that look in Vanya's eyes again. He didn't want to hurt her again. 

Five always thought that he'd marry Vanya, in a church, in a garden, no matter where, he doesn't care as long as Vanya's there. He wants to wake up with seeing Vanya every morning, he wants to go to sleep with Vanya by his side.

His dreams were shattered when Vanya left him, and for the first time in years, Five didn't know what to do. 

"What are you thinking about?" Five blinked away his thoughts, looking at Dolores who was standing by the door of his office.

Five shakes his head before closing the folder. "Do you need anything?" 

"Baby shopping?" Dolores asked, a smile on her lips. "I called you but you didn't answer, so I went here." 

Five nods, carefully fixing his desk. "Is your driver waiting for us or should I drive?" Five didn't bother putting his coat back on. He looked outside and it didn't seem that cold. 

"Just me." Dolores lovingly placed a hand over her small bump. Five nodded, grabbing his keys. "Where should we shop?" Excitement was shown all over Dolores' face. 

"Where do you want to shop?" Five asked back, tapping his feet as he waited for the elevator. 

"I saw this place when I was scrolling on Instagram and it has the cute neutral colors that I'm going for." 

Five looks at her happy face, she didn't even hold his arm. "We'll buy whatever you want, Dolores." Dolores nods as Five opens the door for her. 

Five was driving and focusing on the road, the radio wasn't on. Dolores sighs, making Five glance at her with raised eyebrows. "I know you're not going to stay with me long after I give birth, but can I ask for one thing?" 

Five opened his mouth but Dolores quickly interrupts him. "I'll sign the divorce papers, Five. Don't worry." Dolores laughs and looks at Five. "Please treat our child the same way you treat Quinn." 

"Of course, I can guarantee that. You know how much I love Duscha." 

Dolores smiles. "Thank you, thank you so much." Five nods and focuses on driving. 

Five opened the door for Dolores, who smiled sheepishly. "I'll use the restroom first, is that okay?" Five nods, locking the car and rolling his sleeves up to his elbow. 

"I'll wait for you there." Five points at the teddy bear shelf near the restroom, Dolores nods and hurriedly walks in. 

Five didn't like the thought going inside his head. He didn't like that thought at all. He didn't like the idea, the idea that if Duscha was alive, he wasn't sure if he'd go back to Vanya. 

"You seem to be thinking deeply about teddy bears." Five looked at the man beside him. "First time?" 

Five shakes his head. "We… uhm… lost the first one." 

The man nods and offers him a sympathetic smile, getting a white colored teddy bear and handing it to Five. "This should do, the quality is really nice. More expensive than usual, but you look like someone who doesn't really cares about money." 

Five scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Do you have a child?" Five asks, looking at the teddy bear that the man chose for him. 

The man nods, smiling at Five. "It's on the way, very excited." 

"Hey, you ready to shop?" Dolores tapped his shoulders, smiling widely. "The line was sho–" 

" _ Dolores,"  _ the man says. "Didn't expect to see you here."

Five noticed that Dolores seems uncomfortable, tightening her grip on his arm. "Hi." 

"How'd you know my wife?" Five asks, placing his other hand on Dolores' hips. 

"She's a model, of course I know her." Five nods. "Oh! Would you look at the time, I should go, good luck on the baby." The man winks at Five and Dolores before walking to the register, a small teddy bear in his hand. 

"Are you okay?" Five asks Dolores. 

She nods. "Yeah, just creeped me out." 


	31. Chapter 31

Five had dreams about Duscha. In his dreams, Duscha was alive, they'd taken her home, wrapped in a little pink blanket. She'd look small in his arms and Five would give her everything that she wanted. 

In his dreams, Duscha made it full term, they'd hire extra body guards for little Duscha Hargreeves, knowing Dolores, she'd post her little hands or feet on instagram and they'd get a lot of gifts from Five's business partners. 

In his dreams, Duscha would wake him up at night, and he wouldn't care that he'd have to go to the office with three hours of sleep. Scratch that, Five wouldn't even leave the house. 

In his dreams, Duscha would be the star of their family gathering, finally giving Claire a cousin, everyone would fall in love with a child that looks like Five. 

In his dreams, he'd watch Duscha take her first steps and fall into his arms, her green eyes wide as they laugh, showing their dimples. 

In his dreams, Duscha would spend her first birthday with the family, Klaus would give her a painting, Luther would probably buy her a barbie, Diego on the other hand would give her a toy knife, that would make Luther rant about knives aren't a good gift, Allison would give her branded clothes, and Ben would give her a book. Duscha would blow the candle and get messy, Five wouldn't care if his icing got on his suit. 

In his dreams, Duscha would go to kindergarten and would give Five the tightest hug. He'd wait for her outside with a bear and a trip to the ice cream parlor. 

In his dreams, Duscha would ask for a sibling and he'll probably give her. 

In his dreams, Vanya wasn't there. 

"Are you okay?" Dolores asks, her hands on his shoulders. "Do you have a headache?" 

Five shakes his head. "Remembered a problem in the office." 

Dolores nods, giving him a fake smile. "Would you like to go back? I can call the driver." 

Five would've loved to take her offer but she remembered what he promised her in the car. That he'd be fair, because if Vanya had asked him to shop when she was pregnant with Quinn, he'll drop anything to be with her. 

"I'll go after this, I'll drop you off and go back." 

Dolores nods and continues to pick out some stuff, she wanted to pick neutral colors, browns, blacks, whites and grays. Five was aware of the people taking photos, he was pushing the cart while Dolores picks out most of the stuff, it was like this with Duscha, the media will go crazy. 

"Is that everything?" Five asked, Dolores suddenly stopped and checked what was in the cart, she smiled and looked up at Five, raising her thumbs. "Okay, let's go pay." 

Dolores looks a little better, she actually gained a little weight that filled her cheeks, she's still beautiful. 

"Do you think this one will make it?" 

Five looks at her, Dolores had her hand on top of her bump, gently rubbing it. "I hope so." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Why?" Five asked, stopping to look at her. "What for?" 

"I should've signed the papers earlier." Five didn't know what to do, she was crying in the middle of a baby store. 

He hugged her. Five didn't know but he also rubbed circles in her back to soothe her. 

" _ Dada?"  _

"I think Dada's a little busy right now, why don't we meet Uncle Ben, I think he bought us food." 

" _ Bebe? Fwood?"  _

When Five turned around, he saw Vanya hurriedly walking out of the store and Quinn looking at him with wide eyes, probably curious why his father couldn't come and see him. 

"I'm sorry." Five looked back and Dolores was wiping her tears. 

"That's fine. We should pay and you should rest at home, yeah?" 

Dolores nods, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. "Okay." 

Five didn't see Vanya and Quinn that day, he also didn't make it back to the office. 

* * *

"It wasn't a big deal," Vanya recites for the nth time tonight, but Allison and Klaus weren't having it. "It's natural for husbands to hug their wives." Klaus rolls his eyes and reaches out for the bottle of wine

"Yeah!" Klaus exclaimes. "But Five and Dolores aren't a normal husband and wife! She's literally a devil." Vanya watched Klaus drink from the bottle of wine. 

Allison groaned, raising her glass. "I agree, that bitch should be in jail." 

Vanya looks at them, they probably didn't know what they're talking about. They were drunk as hell and it slipped from Vanya's mouth that she saw Five hugging Dolores. 

"After what she did to Five?" Klaus asked no one in particular. "Five's nice enough to let her leech of him." 

Vanya didn't understand what they were talking about, but Allison had been nodding and saying yes to Klaus. "What are we talking about?" Vanya asks, sipping from her glass. 

"Five and Dolores," Allison answers. "Dolores didn't want to sign off the divorce papers." 

Klaus giggles. "She wanted to be a baby mama before signing it." 

Allison lays her head in Klaus' shoulder. "Five should've sued the bitch." 

"He couldn't," Klaus whispered. "Didn't want Vanny's heart to break." 

Hearing her name seemed to sobered Vanya up. "What? Divorce?" Vanya asks. Klaus and Allison nods, giggling when they nodded at the same time. "Five asked for a divorce?" 

"Plenty of times, Dolores didn't want to, wanted Five to get her pregnant." Vanya couldn't believe Allison's answer. 

"Are you crying, Vanny?" Klaus asked. "Who made you cry?" 

Allison sits up straight, worry written all over their faces. "Didn't you know?" 

Vanya shakes her head. She didn't know what she was feeling. Five did ask for a divorce, Five wanted to leave Dolores. "I did n–" the doorbell suddenly rang, interrupting Vanya. "I'll go get it." Allison and Klaus nodded, too tipsy to even stand up straight. 

Vanya had to take a deep breath, calming herself down before walking and when she opened the door, no one was there, she wasn't expecting anyone since Ben had slept over Diego with Quinn. She didn't talk to Five the whole day. She looked down, gasping. 

"Call, Ben!" Vanya shouted, but Klaus and Allison were too drunk to move, Vanya ran to grab the phone. 

_ "Fuck,"  _ Klaus muttered, sobering up as he looked at the white teddy bear Vanya had dropped that had a red x mark on the chest, he didn't know if it was blood. 

  
  
  



	32. Chapter 32

When Five entered Vanya and Ben's apartment, everyone suddenly looked up at him, then went back to whatever they were doing. Vanya was hugging Quinn who was asleep, Ben by her side. She looks like she had just finished crying. Klaus was talking to Allison, eyebrows furrowed and a frown, Luther was watching Eudora and Diego who was examining a toy. 

"It's not blood," Eudora confirms, removing her gloves. "But I suggest you take extra caution, get more bodyguards, don't stay out alone, always be with someone." 

"Thank you," Vanya says, exhaustion evident from her voice. 

"Definitely not a prank," Diego says. "No one knew Vanya's new address except us, and I couldn't see any fingerprints." 

Ben frowns. "So, whoever sent this is threatening Vanya and Quinn?" 

Eudora nods. "It's likely, he's the first son of Five Hargreeves, what do you expect?" 

"Okay… what?" 

Luther sighed, walking up to Five, pointing at the teddy bear. "Someone sent that to Vanya, a tah was addressed to Quinn." 

" _ Always take care, Quinnsette Hargreeves."  _ Five looked at Vanya who laid her head on Ben's shoulders, too tired from crying and panicking. "Who sent this?" 

Luther shrugged, "We were supposed to have a sleepover at Diego's then Vanya called, crying and asking if we were safe." 

Five didn't know what to feel, he was angry, and afraid at the same time. He was also sad that he was the last one they called, even Eudora was here before him. 

"Don't worry," Diego suddenly says, Five didn't even notice that Eudora was gone. "We already talked about it, Luther and I will stay here," Diego assured. 

"You should use the penthouse," Five suggested. Vanya and Ben's place would be small for the four of them. 

"That's actually a good idea." Five turned to look at Ben. "The security in that building is much better than here." 

"I'll give you the keys tomorrow." Ben didn't say anything, he knows that Five feels hurt that he was the last one they called, but Ben couldn't blame Vanya. Five wasn't her priority anymore. 

Ben sighed. "Take Vanya to her room, make sure she rests. They'll help me pack some of our clothes." Five looked around the room and everyone nodded. Ben proceeds to gently pull Quinn out of Vanya's grasp. 

Vanya is still as light as a feather when Five picked her up. "It's okay, it's me," Five whispered when Vanya stirred awake, panic showing all over her face. "We'll move to your room, Ben has Quinn." Vanya closed her eyes, she trusts Five. Ben whispers something to Five that she couldn't hear, Vanya didn't care. 

" _ You should've told me, _ " Vanya said softly, opening her eyes to stare at Five when she heard Ben close the door. 

"Told you what?" Five carefully laid Vanya down in her bed. 

"Dolores and the divorce." 

Five swallowed the lump in his throat. "Who told you?" 

"Drunk Klaus and Allison." Vanya leans into her elbow, her other hand reached out to stroke Five's cheeks. "You should've told me, I wouldn't have left you if you did." 

Vanya lets Five push her hair away from her face. "Six more months until she gives birth and I can finally be with you and Quinn," he whispers, leaning in to kiss her forehead. 

"It's not going to be easy." 

Five gently pulls Vanya into his chest. "I know, but as long as I'm here, I won't let anything bad happen to you and Quinn." 

"You need to tell me things that involve me, Five." Five felt Vanya's arm around his waist. "It could've saved us from this." 

"From what?" 

"All the situations that led us here, the pain that we both went through." 

Five plays with Vanya's hair, tucking her bangs behind her ears. "Does that mean that you still love me?" Five teased. 

"Do you love me?" Vanya asked back, looking up at Five. 

" _ My love for you will never fade."  _ Vanya felt her cheeks heat up, thankful that it was dark and the light from the moon was illuminating Five's face. "You know that, Vanya." 

"I love you," Vanya answered. "But it won't be enough this time, Five." Five nods, happy that he heard those words from Vanya. 

"Can you repeat it?" 

"Repeat what?" 

"I love you, Vanya." 

Vanya smiles.  _ "I love you, Five. _ " 

"I missed you, so damn much," Five said. "I went crazy without you. I slept in your apartment, I hugged your clothes and pillow." 

"We couldn't stay away from each other a year?" Vanya chuckles. "Are we really that clingy?" 

"It's the thought of you being in danger that made it hard to be away from you, it wasn't like a business trip where I know that you're at home." Five remembered thinking the worst, that one day he'd hear from Vanya only to find out that she's dead or in a hospital. 

"We should fix this mess, Five. Love can't solve this, we're in deep shit." 

Five nods, hugging Vanya tighter. "Just promise that you won't leave me again, I'll fix this, For you and for Quinn." 

"How about your child with Dolores?" 

"Would you love me less if I told you that I want to be a part of the baby's life?" 

Vanya shakes her head. "I could never love you less, Five." 

"What if I tell you that in my dreams, we wouldn't be together again if Duscha made it?" 

Vanya smiles, meeting his eyes again. "As long as you're happy, i'd be happy watching you," Vanya answers. "Duscha would look like you, smart like you, brave and beautiful." 

"You'd be alone, I'd be happy with Duscha and Dolores, you wouldn't have Quinn," Five added, not believing that Vanya loves him that much. 

"That's okay," Vanya says with a laugh. "I've got two Hargreeves running after me, don't flatter yourself too much,  _ Weggie."  _

"What?" Five sits up, making Vanya giggle and cover his mouth to prevent him from waking Quinn up. "Ben, I know. But Klaus?" 

"Who told you it was Klaus?" Vanya said in a playful tone to tease Five. 

"Luther?" Five asked with disgust. " _ Ew _ . Please tell me that you didn't consider being Mrs. Luther Hargreeves." 

Vanya shakes her head. "Not Luther," she answered. 

"No," Five whispered. " _ No."  _ Five couldn't believe it. 

"Yes," Vanya said with a wink. "Definitely, yes." 

" _ Diego?"  _ Five asked, shock written all over his face. "Diego?" He asked again. 

Vanya yawns. "Go to sleep, Five." 

"But Diego?" 

  
  



End file.
